


После апокалипсиса

by DarkImprtr



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, First Time, Humor, M/M, Rimming, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkImprtr/pseuds/DarkImprtr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Смсочный роман - ни больше, ни меньше.</p><p>к предупреждениям: мат, откровенный дроч на персонажей, онименяются.</p><p>плейлист к фику http://pleer.net/list4502178SCZB<br/>автор баннера ValleryPrankS</p>
            </blockquote>





	После апокалипсиса

В том, что Тони ему нравится, Стив решается признаться самому себе лишь спустя полгода после первой их встречи. К тому времени Мстители успевают пару раз спасти мир и с десяток раз — отдельные его части, победить нескольких не в меру пафосных суперзлодеев, стать героями новой линейки комиксов, оперативно запущенной компанией Marvel, — и Тони, конечно, подумывает стрясти с них процент за использование личного бренда, а Стив, конечно, против, ведь тогда стоимость комиксов увеличится и они станут не по карману подросткам из семей среднего достатка, на которых, собственно, и рассчитаны, — переселиться в Башню Старка на постоянное место жительства и даже организовать общий быт настолько, чтобы перестать натыкаться друг на друга в дверях тренажерного зала по три раза в сутки.

К слову, абсолютное большинство концов света предпочитает случаться во второй половине дня, так что у совместных завтраков есть все шансы стать сопутствующим ритуалом. Как у спортсменов или, скажем, гробовщиков.

— Микроволновка барахлит. — Наташа задумчиво смотрит на сэндвичи, которые должны были стать горячими еще двадцать секунд назад.

— Ей должно быть стыдно. — Клинт с наслаждением цедит крепкий чай. — Нат, если продолжишь пялиться, то микроволновка тебе не понадобится. От них и так уже дым идет.

— Джарвис, нам нужна новая микроволновка, — рассеянно командует Тони, даже не думая отрываться от планшета.

— Пока она к нам доедет, я уже расхочу есть. — Теперь Наташа задумчиво смотрит уже на него.

— Ничего, что люди здесь пытаются работать? — Подняв на нее взгляд, Тони вздергивает бровь.

Очень выразительно.

— В Старк Индастриз не предусмотрены перерывы на кофе? — Наташа — сама невинность.

— Если инопланетяне нападут на нас сейчас, придется выходить против них с голой задницей. — Тони бросает планшет на стол, вытаскивает откуда-то, похоже, из портала между измерениями миниатюрный набор инструментов и копается в микроволновке с таким видом, будто собирает машину судного дня. — И все благодаря чьему-то чревоугодию. Не зря это смертный грех. Ты уже покаялась?

— После завтрака. Люблю каяться на сытый желудок. — Усевшись на стул, Наташа складывает ноги Клинту на колени. — Побеждать врагов тоже.

— Надо вывесить на дверях расписание приемных часов, — бурчит Тони и засовывает за ухо крестовую отвертку.

С утра он всегда такой: не в меру молчаливый, серьезный и растрепанный после бессонной ночи, проведенной в мастерской. Видок тот еще, но Стив даже не пытается заставить себя не пялиться.

Он прекрасно понимает, что зрелище того, как технический гений ремонтирует бытовую технику, не должно вызывать столь бурный восторг, но ничего не может с собой поделать. Это возмутительно увлекательно и — разве что самую малость — эротично. У Тони длинные ловкие пальцы, небольшие кисти рук, аккуратные вытянутой формы ногти — это красиво, а Стив умеет ценить красоту. С такими пальцами Тони мог бы играть на скрипке, или гитаре, или пианино, но тогда Стив точно спалился бы со всеми потрохами, так что лучше даже не мечтать.

Клинт, послонявшись по кухне, включает радио, и комната взрывается зажигательным битом Written in the stars. Тони, закончив возиться с микроволновкой, пританцовывает в такт музыке с чашкой в руке, цепляет Наташу из-за стола и, только чудом не выплескивая кофе, кружит ее по кухне. Их смех еще долго звучит у Стива в ушах, пока он поднимается в тренажерку и доводит себя до изнеможения, пытаясь стереть из памяти улыбку Тони и то, как привычно его испещренные мелкими ожогами пальцы перебирают непослушные провода.

Это непросто — когда объект симпатии так далеко и так близко одновременно. Не врать самому себе, впрочем, вообще дохлый номер.

Стив вовсе не дурак. Голова у него на месте, да и свои шансы он просчитывать научился — погрешность минимальна. Вряд ли что-то в нем способно по-настоящему заинтересовать Тони Старка, но кое-кто тут чертов Капитан Америка — по мнению абсолютного большинства, идеальный пример человека, который всегда добивается своих целей.

Плевать, что абсолютное большинство ошибается в абсолютном большинстве случаев.

Он чертов Капитан Америка и просто обязан хотя бы попытаться. Он решился на опасный для жизни эксперимент с сывороткой только потому, что имелся мизерный шанс стать полезным и нужным, таким, каким он всегда хотел быть, а не оставаться до конца жизни обузой самому себе.

Шанс, что у них с Тони что-то получится, пожалуй, еще меньше.

Стив не исключает, что может пожалеть. Вездесущий внутренний голос назойливо твердит, что жалеть он будет в любом случае, но отступать не в его природе.

Это пораженчество, в ногу с которым всегда шагают полумеры. Стиву со всей этой веселой компанией точно не по пути.

Отчаянно не хватает совета. В его окружении есть только один человек, которому можно вести мастер-классы по наиболее эффективным методам соблазнения, и раньше, наверное, Стив бы додумался спросить у Тони, с какой стороны к нему лучше подкатить. Но если он чему и научился за время жизни в новом мире, так это тому, что в отношениях с людьми действовать напролом — не всегда хороший вариант.

Если эти люди по-настоящему тебе дороги — точно не вариант.

Это похоже на стратегическое военное планирование. Несколько взаимосвязанных тактических операций, объединенных общей целью — что может быть проще?

Но цель неясна. Она маячит вдалеке, то показываясь из-за горизонта, то исчезая совсем, и все планы разбиваются об окружающий ее плотный туман, как морские волны о прибрежные скалы. Стив понимает, что хочет почти несбыточного. Что одной ночи, или пары ночей, или даже нескольких недель вместе ему не хватит. Сделкам с совестью дорога туда же, что и полумерам, а потому он снова не знает, с чего начать.

Стив размышляет на эту тему с пугающим постоянством, но все его мысли в итоге сводятся либо к «пойти и признаться», либо к «не сегодня». Вместо плана действий куча вопросов без ответов, каждый из которых горячим лезвием проходится по живому. Как Тони отреагирует на признание? Были ли у Тони связи с мужчинами, и если были, то насколько продолжительные и какого, хм, качества — обычно на этом месте Стив по привычке тащится в спортзал и вымещает возбуждение, ревность и злость на всем, что попадется под руку.

Он видел Тони только с женщинами: блондинками, брюнетками, шатенками, рыжими, и все они как на подбор были великолепными, словно сошедшими с обложки первосортного глянца куклами, которые исчезали наутро, оставляя на память о себе записки с номерами телефонов и терпкий запах духов. Казалось, он впитывался в стены, не желая выветриваться, и преследовал Стива еще долго после ухода хозяек.

Это наверняка заметно со стороны — то, насколько Тони ему небезразличен. Возможно, это паранойя, возможно, Стив просто зациклился и надумал себе насмешливо-понимающие взгляды друзей, когда они все вместе собираются посмотреть кино в общей гостиной, и он по привычке садится рядом с Тони, а тот к середине фильма неизменно дремлет у него на плече.

Иногда, убедившись, что остальные увлечены происходящим на экране, а Тони на самом деле уснул, Стив сжимает его руку в своей. Ему неловко даже перед собой, и горько от того, насколько смешна эта украденная неловкая близость, но отказаться от нее выше его сил.

Он дорожит, действительно дорожит их хрупкой искренней дружбой, и ради нее готов поступиться многим. Что бы там Тони себе ни напридумывал насчет железобетонности его принципов.

Но одной только дружбы ему недостаточно.

Никогда не будет достаточно.

***

Все начинается с того, что из спортзала таинственным образом исчезает его боксерская груша.

Абсурд — она такая тяжелая, что для всех, кроме него, будет абсолютно бесполезна. С другой стороны, вполне возможно, что безвинная жертва его склонности к сублимации просто сбежала, не выдержав жестокого обращения.

— Джарвис. — Стоя среди тренажеров, Стив с недоумением оглядывается по сторонам. — Ты не подскажешь, куда делась груша?

— Ее забрал мистер Старк.

Стив хмыкает. Интересные дела.

— Зачем она ему?

— К сожалению, он не поставил меня в известность о цели своих манипуляций.

— Понятно. Спасибо, Джарвис.

— Не за что, Капитан.

Стив смотрит на часы — половина пятого утра. С одинаковой долей вероятности Тони может работать, спать и развлекаться с очередной красоткой. Стив скрипит зубами, уговаривая себя сдерживать эмоции, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не найдет то, на чем можно будет отыграться за потраченные нервные клетки. Тревожить Тони в такое время по меньшей мере невежливо.

Но без хорошей разрядки он не угомонится сто процентов, и штанга не поможет — проверено на себе.

В конце концов, Стив выбирает компромисс и пишет смс. Если Тони спит или… занят, то вряд ли услышит оповещение, а если не спит, то перезвонит.

«Ты спишь?»

Не лучшее начало. Наверное, стоило бы пожелать доброй ночи или еще как-то выдавить из себя элементарную вежливость. В конце концов, сейчас полпятого утра, а Стив ведет себя, как…

Сигнал входящего сообщения прерывает назойливое бормотание в голове. Стив хватает трубку. Непонятно почему, но сердце замирает, как перед прыжком с большой высоты.

«А какой ответ правильный?»

Конечно. В этом весь Тони: он не был бы собой, если бы ответил просто «нет» или «да».

Стив улыбается, чувствуя, как в груди привычно теплеет — как всегда, когда внимание Тони полностью обращено на него. Не так уж часто, прямо скажем.

«Ты мне ответил, значит, не спишь»

«Кэп, ты гений дедукции. Я поражен»

Вздохнув, Стив переходит к делу:

«Спасибо, конечно, но я всего лишь хотел узнать, зачем тебе понадобилась моя груша. Ты ведь ее даже с места сдвинуть не можешь без дополнительного оборудования»

«Значит, вот так? Стив, ты только что родил во мне комплекс неполноценности»

Ну… да. Пожалуй, это действительно как-то грубовато прозвучало. Но сдавать позиции он не собирается:

«Для того, чтобы родить в тебе комплекс неполноценности, нужно быть Пеппер. Как минимум»

Ответ приходит не сразу — как раз в тот момент, когда Стив решает, что все-таки переборщил:

«Ого, у тебя прорезалось чувство юмора? Ты нас познакомишь? Где оно было раньше и почему я узнаю о нем только сейчас?»

Стив ухмыляется.

«Возможно, потому, что когда мы общаемся воочию, ты не даешь никому вокруг слова вставить?»

«Точно. Это оно. Я в шоке, Кэп. Если завтра на Нью-Йорк обрушатся десять казней египетских, я буду знать, что это ты виноват»

«Ты в меня так веришь, с ума сойти», — отвечает Стив. Перебрасываться шутками с Тони, не видя его насмешливых умных глаз, оказывается просто. По крайней мере, во рту не пересыхает, и пальцы, в отличие от языка, не заплетаются.

В присутствии Тони Стив чувствует себя эталоном косноязычия.

«Обалдеть. Кэп, мне это нравится. Я хочу еще! Обещай, что напишешь мне завтра. Будем выводить твое чувство юмора на чистую воду. Возможно, ты не совсем безнадежен и однажды нам удастся всех удивить. Ради такого случая я даже куплю цветы, какую-нибудь пошлятину вроде ярко-красных роз»

Стив обнаруживает, что сидит на пороге спортзала, прислонившись спиной к стене, и улыбается, как форменный кретин.

«Договорились, Тони. Но я не очень люблю розы. И вообще не разделяю твой энтузиазм»

«Ты с Пеппер переобщался? Смотри, заразишься скепсисом, а он хуже венерических болезней — вообще не лечится. Как насчет гербер?»

«Я подумаю. Почему ты не спишь?»

«Последнее, что я помню — как меня озарило очередной гениальной мыслью, которую я планировал обмозговать, но потом пришел ты, и все пошло по… Ладно, неважно. Не волнуйся, твою драгоценную девочку для битья я верну завтра. Я ее тут слегка проапгрейдил, как и обещал»

Точно. Пару недель назад Тони, давясь третьей или четвертой чашкой кофе, бурчал о том, что крепления на груше ни к черту, да и центр тяжести неправильно распределен. Загадка проясняется, но ему откровенно жаль — им с Тони нечасто удается пообщаться просто так.

«Спасибо. Извини, я не хотел тебя отвлекать. Спокойной ночи, Тони»

«Забей, ок? Спокойной ночи, Стив»

Стив вздыхает. Ну вот и все. Похоже, теперь все его свободное время будет посвящено выдумыванию поводов для того, чтобы снова написать Тони.

Телефон трезвонит. Еще одно сообщение.

Покупая гаджет — самый обычный сенсор, от старкфона Стив отказался наотрез, справедливо опасаясь, что не разберется с этим чудом техники и за год — он и подумать не мог, что когда-нибудь будет так радоваться такой ерунде, как входящее смс от Тони Старка.

«Кстати, насчет завтра я не шутил. У меня давно не случалось настолько увлекательного разговора ни о чем», — значится в нем, и Стив сдерживает порыв крикнуть какое-нибудь дурацкое «ура!». Или «эге-гей!», что еще хуже.

«Заметано. Тогда завтра твоя очередь начинать»

«Твоя принципиальность сведет меня в могилу, Стивен Грант Роджерс. Спокойной ночи, мистер Нам-Нужен-План»

«Ночи, Энтони Эдвард Старк»

Приятных снов, Тони.

Стив поднимается с пола и, сунув телефон в карман, идет к себе. Злость улетучилась как не бывало, в голове теснятся мысли, и непривычное радостное тепло зудит в теле, словно он полежал на прогретом солнцем пляже в знойный летний день. Он еще долго не может успокоиться, но потом все-таки засыпает, и в его сне Тони колотит огромную грушу, разговаривая по трем телефонам одновременно.

***

— Потом Клинт выстрелил, и этого мудака взрывом разорвало на ошметки. Классные стрелы тебе тогда подогнали. Мне особенно нравились те, которые с разрывным эффектом. Они-то нас и спасли, потому что к появлению Зимнего мы готовы не были.

Наташа нечасто рассказывает про работу вне Мстителей, но сегодня она в настроении, так что на повестке дня Будапешт.

— Чтобы ты и не была готова? Это историческое событие, Нат. — Клинт выливает очередную порцию теста на сковородку и ловко разгоняет его лопаткой по всему дну. — По-моему, ты просто засмотрелась на потрясающего меня, озаренного светом закатного солнца.

— Непременно. Не хочешь стать секс-символом Мстителей? — Наташа роется в холодильнике, вытаскивает банки с джемом и составляет их на стол.

— Чтобы его голая задница круглыми сутками маячила на моей Башне? Не дождетесь, — отзывается Тони от окна.

— Не завидуй, — советует Клинт, ловко орудуя деревянной лопаткой. — В отличие от некоторых, я не протираю штаны по лабораториям, а всегда в движении. Отличный способ держать мышцы в тонусе.

Стив открывает было рот, чтобы встать на защиту Тони и его мышц, но вовремя его захлопывает.

— Хм. — Наташа внимательно рассматривает этикетку на одной из банок. По итогам экспертизы банка отправляется в мусорное ведро. — А ты в курсе, что «Нью-Йорк Пост» назвали Башню фаллическим символом? Мне кажется, голая задница Клинта отлично впишется в концепт.

— Вообще-то, — Тони торжественно поднимает указательный палец вверх, — венцом моего эго. Но твоя версия мне нравится больше. Нужно будет подкинуть им идею. И без голых шпионских задниц, Бартон, не надейся.

— Ты просто не знаешь, от чего отказываешься, — судя по тону, Клинт ничуть не расстроен.

— Так чем у вас все закончилось, Нат? — Не то чтобы Стиву не нравится их болтовня, как раз наоборот, но тема начинает накалять. — Ну, в Будапеште?

— А ничем. — Наташа жмет плечом и садится за стол. — Зимний ушел. С тех пор я всегда готова. Он тогда здорово нас потрепал.

— Да уж. — Клинт залихватским жестом поправляет поварской колпак — ему нравится готовить в полном «боевом» облачении. — И на тот момент технологией мгновенного сращивания костей Щ.И.Т. еще не располагал, так что я две недели, как дурак, прыгал на костылях.

— Две недели? — удивляется Брюс. — Ты еще легко отделался.

— Мне жаль, что меня не было рядом с вами, друзья, — сетует Тор. — Вместе мы бы победили.

— Жизнь всегда предоставляет возможность отыграться, — философски замечает Брюс, разливая чай.

— Теперь я ее не упущу, — твердо говорит Наташа.

Стив жует крекеры, изредка поглядывая на Тони, но тот сидит у окна в кресле-качалке, прикрыв глаза и закинув ногу на подлокотник. Он спокоен и безмятежен — даже непривычно.

День наполнен обычной суетой, но она проходит как-то мимо него. Стив ждет вечера — нетерпеливо и восторженно, как безнадежный лузер обещанного свидания с первой красавицей школы.

И отказывается поверить, когда чуда не происходит.

«Ты спишь?»

От звука входящего сообщения Стив просыпается моментально. Он, как идиот, просидел до половины пятого утра, гипнотизируя экран, и все-таки отрубился.

Тони, конечно, совершенно не виноват в том, что он там себе навоображал невесть чего, но Стиву нелогично хочется мести.

«По-моему, вчера ты сказал, что это глупый вопрос», — с легким раздражением пишет он.

«И со вчерашнего дня мое мнение не изменилось. Считай, я не знал, с чего начать. Сегодня ведь моя очередь»

«Отличное начало, Старк»

«Ты на меня дуешься?»

«Нет, с чего бы?»

«Вот и я думаю — с чего бы? Но ты опять зовешь меня по фамилии, а значит, дуешься. Так в чем дело?»

Стив глубоко вдыхает и пишет правду. Говорить правду всегда легко.

Ну, почти всегда. Иногда на это требуется гораздо больше смелости, чем для того, чтобы вести солдат под пули и самому идти в первом ряду.

«Честно говоря, я ждал, что ты напишешь раньше. Сейчас я сплю»

«И пишешь мне во сне? Даже я так не умею. Может быть, ты скрытый гений?»

Стив бьется затылком о стену. На Тони совершенно невозможно долго злиться.

«Да, а еще миллионер, плейбой и филантроп. Скрытый, конечно»

«Боюсь, что конкурировать со мной на этот поприще будет сложно. Ты готов к сражению не на жизнь, а на смерть?»

«Всегда, ты же знаешь. Сражения не на жизнь, а на смерть — мой конек»

«По-моему, наш разговор зашел куда-то не туда. Буду знать, что твой героизм просыпается в пять утра. Обещаю больше не писать тебе так поздно. Мир?»

Вот черт. Стив вновь чувствует себя виноватым. Как у Тони это получается?

«Не бери в голову, Тони. Можешь писать мне когда угодно. Я серьезно»

«Я тоже. И совершенно серьезно говорю: извини, Стив. Я заработался и совсем забыл про время и про то, что ты ложишься спать по часам. Как обычно, впрочем. Меня уже не исправить»

И сразу же, следом:

«Так что? Я прощен?»

И «целующийся» смайлик.

Прекрасно.

Просто потрясающе.

Стив, нахмурившись, смотрит на экран. Иногда он совсем не понимает, шутит Тони или говорит всерьез.

Но он уже погрузился в эту кашу с головой — вполне возможно, что заварил ее сам, — а значит, надо как-то выгребать.

«Раз для тебя это так важно, то да: мир. Я сегодня великодушен»

Ход вполне в стиле самого Тони — смешать с шуткой то, что действительно имеет значение.

Ответ приходит только через пару минут, словно Тони долго раздумывал, что написать, и в нем есть нечто, заставляющее Стива нетерпеливо заерзать на месте. Между ними — между ним и Тони — что-то происходит. Он пока не готов дать происходящему название, но зато отлично может описать суть.

Невидимая грань между просто дружбой и дружбой становится все тоньше, и это ощущение не спутать ни с чем.

«Скажем так, мне важно, чтобы ты на меня не злился. Эксперты утверждают, что это называется «дружба»»

У Стива непривычно екает сердце. Тони, черт возьми, неисправим.

«Конечно, мы друзья, Тони. Почему мне кажется, что ты в этом сомневаешься?»

«Я? Нет, что ты. Но на твоем месте я бы постарался как можно скорее избавиться от компании странного типа, который каждое утро выползает из мастерской, грязный, злой и небритый, с новой красной кнопкой подмышкой»

«А мне этот тип нравится, — с неожиданной для себя прытью признается Стив. — И не преувеличивай, красные кнопки ты не каждый день изобретаешь. Я собственными глазами видел, как на днях кое-кто чинил микроволновку. Или это был не ты?»

«У меня было помутнение сознания. Мой гений выше микроволновок, холодильников и тостеров. Это все Наташа. Ты ее видел вообще? По-моему, она меня загипнотизировала, и теперь я до конца жизни буду ремонтировать пылесосы. «Тони Старк — пылесосных дел мастер». Что скажешь? По-моему, не звучит. Или этот кошмар тебе тоже нравится? Если нравится, значит, вопрос решен, потому что мне уже тоже почти нравится»

Когда Тони слишком много болтает, это означает только одно: он нервничает. Корреляция самая прямая: чем больше нервничает, тем больше болтает. Стив изучил его достаточно, чтобы делать выводы на автомате.

Вообще-то, в переписке это смотрится еще забавнее, чем в реальности. Стив не может сдержать улыбки.

«Мне нравится все, чем ты занимаешься, Тони, — отвечает он. — И не надейся, даже если переквалифицируешься в пылесосных дел мастера, мы все равно останемся друзьями»

«У меня сейчас просто камень с души свалился. Мы с Капитаном Америкой друзья! Пойду закажу транспарант и нахлобучу его на Башню завтра. Будет наш ответ заднице Бартона. И можно спокойно помирать»

Тони за словом в карман не лезет никогда, но Стив уже научился переводить все его едкие замечания, ценные комментарии, специфические шутки и саркастические подколки на человеческий язык.

И сейчас, с ним, Тони непростительно искренен. Настолько, что Стив понятия не имеет, как на это ответить.

Порой его удивляет, что за всей напускной шелухой и тысячей чужих личин, которыми Тони привык прикрываться, лишь немногие видят его настоящее лицо. Вернее, настоящий Тони — противоречивый и жесткий, временами циничный и всегда отдающийся чувствам на полную катушку, ранимый, как ребенок, и способный ранить сарказмом сильнее, чем выстрелом, добрый, самоотверженный, никому и никогда не жалующийся на свою боль, весь — скопище тщательно оберегаемых сомнений, надуманных страхов и свойственных любому гению маленьких-больших-невероятных-инфантильных-заботливо вскормленных придурей — мало кому интересен и нужен.

Честно говоря, это просто бесит.

Сейчас, спустя время, Стиву предельно ясно, почему Тони, подобно лучшим из хищников, своих пускает даже туда, куда им лучше не заглядывать, а от чужих отгораживается такой пропастью, что приходится кричать, чтобы быть услышанным.

Стив до сих пор не понимает, как ему удалось оказаться на другой стороне. Пройти по соединяющей два бесконечных обрыва леске, когда мог сорваться на каждом первом шагу.

«Помирать команды не было, — строго пишет он. — А вот спать уже пора. Спокойной ночи?»

«Есть, сэр! Спокойной ночи, сэр!»

Стив с облегчением кладет телефон на тумбочку и откидывается на подушки. В висках грузно и неповоротливо ворочаются мысли, он трет переносицу и честно пытается расслабиться. Получается просто отвратительно.

Кто они друг другу?

Друзья — несомненно. Партнеры по команде — конечно. Да и просто люди, которые без оглядки доверяют друг другу жизни.

Уже гораздо больше, чем есть у многих. И все равно до смешного мало. В глубине души Стив отчаянно боится, что собственными руками разрушит то, к чему они с таким трудом пришли. Он ведь просто человек — не идол и не эталон, пусть многие считают иначе.

Страх неудачи сжирает его изнутри.

Иногда ему хочется иметь хотя бы малую долю уверенности, с которой Тони бросается в очередной безумный проект. Кажется, Тони вообще не думает, что что-то может не получиться — или просто пытается до тех пор, пока не добивается своего. Тони ничего и никогда не делает наполовину и стремится к масштабу в том числе во всем, что касается его выдающихся способностей к самоуничижению — приватно — и самолюбованию — на публику.

Узнай Тони, что Стив считает его достойным примером для подражания, наверное, покрутил бы пальцем у виска и посоветовал подыскать более подходящую кандидатуру.

Телефон на тумбочке бренчит, и Стив вздрагивает от неожиданности.

«Мне кажется, я слышу, как ты думаешь»

Похоже, кто-то из них двоих превращается в телепата. Пора обращаться за консультацией к Ксавье.

«Не спится», — уклончиво отвечает Стив.

«Мне тоже. Поиграем в города?»

«Лучше посчитаем слонов», — предлагает он, никак не ожидая, что следующим сообщением от Тони будет:

«Ок. Один слон»

Эм. Ну, ладно.

«Два слона. Ты серьезно?»

«Три слона. Почему нет? Все равно ты мне ничего не рассказываешь»

«Ты и так прекрасно знаешь обо всем, что происходит в моей жизни. — Потому что в ней ничего не происходит. — Четыре слона»

«Пять слонов. О да, мне из мастерской все отлично видно»

«Шесть слонов. Что тебя интересует больше: сколько жимов штанги я сделал сегодня или как прошел парад в честь Дня Вооруженных Сил?»

«Жимы штанги определенно интереснее. Это я могу визуализировать, не рискуя умереть от переизбытка пафоса. Семь слонов»

«Восемь слонов. Я уже почти сплю»

«Ты еще не рассказал про штангу! Девять слонов»

Стив засыпает на пятнадцатом или двадцатом хоботном млекопитающем, прижав телефон к груди. Удивительно, но ничего из разряда «Тони Старк — раджа», или «Тони Старк — главный герой индийской мелодрамы», или, на худой конец, «Тони Старк — гениальный погонщик слонов» ему не снится.

Он не помнит картинок, зато отлично помнит ощущения, и звуки, и запахи. Умиротворение и покой, и аромат спелых яблок, и мягкий, с хрипотцой смех Тони, и ненавязчивый запах каких-то цветов и прелых листьев, совсем как в Центральном Парке поздней осенью, и тихий хруст сломанных веток под ногами, и несмелый шелест листвы, и капли не то росы, не то дождя, которые Стив неосторожно стряхивает, отводя в сторону тяжелые ветки деревьев…

Все это — и гораздо больше того, что словами не описать.

Он просыпается — впервые за много дней — с абсолютно пустой головой и легким сердцем, и ни одной упаднической мысли не крутится на периферии сознания, и в виски не толкается кровь, и вечная плеяда сомнений, без которых он не мыслит себя, отступает на задний план.

Впервые за много дней он чувствует, что все может получиться.

Впервые он не боится того, что за этим последует.

***

«Ты сегодня был неотразим, Кэп. Я засмотрелся, и этим воспользовались враги, чтобы вывести меня из строя на пару минут. Потом я, конечно, отыгрался, ты видел, хоть меня и потрепали. Но оно того стоило»

Стив несколько секунд тупо пялится в экран, пытаясь понять, что Тони имеет в виду, и в конце концов спрашивает:

«Ты о чем?»

«Ты очень круто дерешься. И очень эффектно швыряешь щит. Я как-нибудь сниму тебя на камеру, буду пересматривать одинокими вечерами. Это просто оргазм для глаз. Наконец-то у меня появится любимый фильм»

У Стива отваливается челюсть. Похоже, ту самую невидимую грань, за которой им позволено больше, чем друзьям, они вот прямо сейчас благополучно пересекли на суперскоростном экспрессе, у которого отказали тормоза.

«Тони. Поправь, если я ошибаюсь. Ты со мной флиртуешь?»

Подумав, Стив добавляет к сообщению смайлик. Да. Так правильно.

Наверное.

Тони медлит с ответом, и секунды ожидания растягиваются в годы.

Сообщение приходит именно тогда, когда Стив решает, что этого никогда не случится. Он хватает телефон с такой скоростью, словно пытается обогнать себя самого.

«А мне показалось, что это ты со мной флиртуешь»

«Нет», — отправляет Стив прежде, чем до него доходит, какой же он идиот.

Это ложь, ложь настолько очевидная, что ему хочется побиться головой о стену. Зачем он это сказал? Тони обо всем догадывается, но если все еще поддерживает их общение, значит…

Значит — что? Играет? Экспериментирует? Отвечает взаимностью?

Плевать. Сделанного не вернешь. Стив понимает, почему отказался от своей правды — потому что не был готов услышать чужую.

А он-то считал, что готов ко всему.

Кретин.

«Забей, Стив. Это была шутка. Все, что я писал. Я знаю, что ты фиалка и что ты никогда не»

Да. Именно так. Я фиалка.

Но я очень даже да.

Вот черт.

Стив выдыхает, набирает сердитое:

«Спокойной ночи, Тони», — и сразу стирает.

На сегодня они еще не закончили.

Злиться на кого-то, кроме себя, бессмысленно. Надо придумать, что делать дальше. Если бы он мог вернуть назад последние пять минут…

Ощущение недосказанности давит, угнетает и заставляет беспокойно ерзать на месте. Стив словно со стороны видит, как сжимает в руке дурацкую трубку, как пальцы набирают текст будто без участия мозга, но стоит нажать на «отправить», как его охватывает жар, за которым следует самая настоящая паника.

О чем он вообще думал, черт побери?!

«А что, если бы я действительно с тобой флиртовал?»

Ну, вот и все. Тони, можешь считать это признанием.

«Ты спрашиваешь, что бы я сделал в этом случае?»

Сжав зубы, Стив отвечает:

«Да»

«М-м, не люблю теоретизировать, Кэп. Я понятия не имею, что мне взбредет в голову. Но ты можешь попробовать СНОВА, а там посмотрим »

Смайлик. Потрясающе. Это самое откровенное предложение, которое ему когда-либо делали — если не считать предложения, которое минутой ранее сделал он сам. Он тупо пялится в экран телефона, в голове шумит, но пальцы словно живут своей жизнью, и чувствительный сенсор отзывается незамедлительно.

«Я не знаю, с чего принято начинать. У тебя больше опыта в таких делах»

Стив отматывает сегодняшнюю переписку на начало.

Перечитывает.

Что, черт возьми, они делают?

«Отличная идея: спихнуть ответственность на чужие плечи». — Стив представляет, как Тони ухмыляется уголком рта, как набирает ответ, валяясь в кровати. Интересно, верны ли его догадки и спит ли Тони голым?

Предположение будоражит гораздо сильнее, чем он может себе позволить.

«Ладно. Я понял. Извини, если задел тебя»

Смешанное чувство сожаления и легкости — неизвестно, чего больше — накатывает на Стива, бросая попеременно то в жар, то в холод. Он не уверен, чего хочет больше: остановиться или продолжать, но точно знает, что как прежде между ними уже ничего не будет.

«Жаль, что ты не можешь напиться, Кэп. Алкоголь здорово развязывает язык. Не тешь себя иллюзиями — ты УЖЕ со мной флиртуешь. И я, ну, ты знаешь, как бы не против. Видишь, я даже пытаюсь флиртовать в ответ. Ужас, правда?»

Точно. Просто безобразие. Стива бросает в краску, лицо горит, словно ошпаренное огнем. Неужели это так очевидно? Он выдыхает и прикрывает глаза.

«Что мы делаем, Тони?»

«То, что нам хочется, разве нет?»

«А тебе хочется?»

«Стив, для гения стратегии и тактики ты на удивление нуб в вопросах взаимоотношений полов»

Стив хватается за единственную возможность дать себе передышку.

«Что такое «нуб»?»

«О боги, забей. — Ему кажется, что он слышит смех Тони через разделяющие их этажи. — Ты мне нравишься и мне нравится то, что мы делаем, так понятно?»

«О… Вполне»

Такого облегчения Стив не испытывал с того момента, когда очнулся в капсуле Эрскина и понял, что все еще жив.

«Вот и замечательно. У тебя есть куча времени, чтобы продумать тактику дальнейшего флирта со мной. Считай, что я даю тебе фору, чтобы ты мог определиться со стратегией и подтянуть матчасть. Только, ради всего святого, не вздумай искать истину на этих кошмарных сайтах, где дают советы молодоженам и домохозяйкам, ок?»

«Хорошо. Я понял. Обещаю быть осторожным в Интернете»

«Молодец. Безопасность прежде всего. Спокойной ночи, Стив»

«Спокойной ночи, Тони»

Утром они снова ведут себя, как ни в чем не бывало. Это оказывается неожиданно легко, как будто не было ночных бдений, и Стив не набирал трясущимися пальцами ответ на откровенные сообщения Тони, а Тони не признавался в том…

Ну, в том, в чем признался.

Стив ему нравится.

Стив. Ему. Нравится.

Обалдеть можно.

— Кэп, заканчивай гипнотизировать омлет. — Клинт щелкает пальцами перед его лицом и ухмыляется. — Даже если ты просидишь на ним вечность, в цыплят он не превратится, увы.

— Да какие цыплята. — Наташа не отрывается от журнала, но сомнений в том, что она знает, о чем говорит, нет ни малейших. — У него вид, как у пубертата, впервые дорвавшегося до сисек.

Что ж, в какой-то мере она права.

— Я просто задумался, — говорит Стив и закидывается омлетом, гренками, чаем, еще чем-то, он не помнит чем, да и вкуса съеденного не чувствует.

Зато отлично чувствует запахи: машинного масла, бензина, сварки, пороха, гари, дорогого парфюма и свежести — обычные для Тони, который под благовидным предлогом свалил к себе минут пятнадцать назад, напоследок потрепав Стива по плечу. Сейчас они почему-то ощущаются особенно остро.

Стиву хочется сделать вдох поглубже.

И он делает, позволяя смешанному аромату окончательно вскружить себе голову.

***

«Тебе чертовски идет фрак, Кэп»

— L’amour est enfant de Bohême, il n’a jamais jamais connu de loi! — игриво вещает слишком толстая и явно не такая молодая, как нужно, «Кармен» со сцены. Здесь определенно нужен расхожий мем «ожидания — реальность».

Да-да, Стив помнит о безопасности в Интернете, но Гугл порой совсем его не понимает.

Поежившись, Стив недоуменно косится на Тони. Тот сидит рядом с таким видом, словно это руководство Метрополитен-опера должно заплатить ему за то, что он соизволил почтить их притон своим вниманием.

— Я не могу восхищаться тобой вслух. Тут полно чертовых любителей оперы, — поясняет Тони вполголоса под аккомпанемент скрипок и труб. — Но удержаться не могу, я тебе это весь вечер сказать хотел.

— Я польщен! — шепотом язвит Стив.

На них тут же шикают с задних рядов. Тони с видом «я же говорил» тычет пальцем в свой старкфон.

«Спасибо, — пишет Стив. Он уже начал привыкать к отвешиваемым Тони, как правило, внезапно комплиментам. — Тебе тоже очень идет смокинг. — На самом деле Тони выглядит так, словно его дернули с приема британской королевы еще до окончания официальной части — и самую чуточку лучше, потому что пока они бежали, опаздывая, и перепрыгивали через две ступеньки, его волосы растрепались, и в сочетании с вечерним дресс-кодом это просто убийственно красиво. — Но ты мог сказать мне это потом»

«Не мог. Мне скучно. И я бы предпочел смокингу футболку, но не хочу, чтобы тебе пришлось из-за меня краснеть. Гордись»

Стив нарочито громко вздыхает и толкает Тони локтем в бок.

Тони адресует ему «я самый обычный гений и миллиардер» взгляд.

— Tout atour de toi, vite vite, Il vient, s’en va, puis il revient. Tu crois le tenir, il t’evite. Tu crois l’eviter, il te tient! — раззадоренная «Кармен», кажется, сейчас пустится в пляс.

Стиву становится тревожно за сохранность полов и реквизита. Поэтому он пишет:

«Если честно, мне тоже скучно»

Ну, потому что так оно и есть.

Кажется, Тони довольно улыбается — Стив не смотрит на него, но уверен на девяносто девять процентов, что да.

«Так давай сбежим? Никто не узнает, обещаю. Вообще не понимаю, это Тор у нас любитель древности, почему ты не позвал его с собой?»

«Потому что я хотел пойти с тобой», — крутится у Стива в голове.

«Тони. — Он косится на благообразную старушенцию справа, но та предсказуемо увлечена действом. — Давай хотя бы антракта дождемся?»

«Ну уж нет! Ни секунды не просижу больше в этом аду. Давай, Роджерс, поднимай свою идеальную капитанскую задницу и на выход. Так и быть, я первый»

Ага, конечно — зачем ждать, когда на руках карт-бланш. Стив скептически смотрит на Тони. Тот уверенно кивает, встает с кресла и начинает пробираться к выходу, бесцеремонно нарушая покой «чертовых любителей оперы». Стив, спотыкаясь в полумраке о ноги и платья, пробирается следом и шепотом извиняется за них обоих.

— Наконец-то! — Вывалившись на улицу, Тони глубоко вдыхает, раскидывает руки в стороны и подставляет лицо ветру. Редкие прохожие, оглядываясь на него, спешат перейти на противоположную сторону улицы. — Нужно реформировать классическую оперу. Это же кошмар: ни одного приятного женского лица за всю постановку! Я уже не говорю про другие части тела.

— Тебе все равно не дадут проводить кастинг, успокойся. — Стив натянуто улыбается невозмутимому швейцару и тянет Тони за локоть — подальше от помпезного здания. — Иначе среди ведущих солисток можно будет устраивать конкурс «Мисс Мира».

— Бери выше: «Мисс Вселенная». — Тони провожает цепким взглядом симпатичную брюнетку в деловом костюме. — Даю гарантию, что число поклонников оперы увеличилось бы в геометрической прогрессии. Хочешь, проверим?

У Стива стремительно портится настроение. Да уж, сказать, что он лажанул — ничего не сказать, но «сходить вместе куда-нибудь» было первым, что пришло ему в голову после содержательной беседы о флирте. А то, что на глаза в тот момент попалась афиша гастролей оперной труппы Большого театра, о котором он не раз и не два слышал от Наташи — неизменно восхищения, — Клинта — он был согласен с Тони, — Брюса — он поддерживал Наташу, — и один раз даже от Тора — ему понравились костюмы и интерьеры — оказалось чистой случайностью.

Как выяснилось, не судьбоносной.

— Поверю тебе на слово. — Стив чуть расслабляет ворот рубашки — чертовски хочется снять бабочку и расстегнуть хотя бы пару пуговиц — и вдруг ловит на себе взгляд Тони.

— У меня есть идея. — Он с хитрой улыбкой вытаскивает из кармана старкфон.

«Прогуляемся, Кэп?»

Кажется, шансы сегодняшнего дня стать худшим в жизни Стива перестают стремиться к бесконечности.

«С удовольствием, Тони»

Воздух наполнен запахом озона, вдалеке сверкают молнии и слышатся отдаленные громовые раскаты. В такую погоду самые отчаянные смельчаки отправляются ловить волну, а обыватели прячутся по домам, чтобы смотреть из окна, как струи дождя щекочут оконные стекла, пить горячий чай и мечтать о лучшем будущем.

Они неспешно идут по Бродвею — два красивых мужика в дорогих костюмах, и для полного счастья Стиву не хватает только одного.

Ему хочется взять Тони за руку. Притянуть к себе, обнять, поцеловать на глазах у торговцев, мороженщиков, полицейских, велосипедистов, спешащих домой мамочек с колясками, студентов, менеджеров, туристов и разодетых красоток в коротких платьях, чтобы раз и навсегда обозначить для всех границы: Тони — его. Его, черт возьми, и только попробуйте этому помешать.

— Я убил свою бабушку, — внезапно говорит Тони и в ответ на оторопевший взгляд Стива хохочет и хлопает его по плечу. — Прости, но в компании живой иллюстрации эксперимента Шредингера не слишком весело. Ты здесь? Сколько пальцев я показываю?

— Два. — Стив усилием воли возвращается в реальный мир. — У тебя была бабушка?

— У всех есть бабушки, Кэп. — Тони улыбается во весь рот.

— И какая она была? — Стиву внезапно становится интересно.

— Красивая до одури, хитрая, как черт, и курила трубку, иногда даже не с табаком. О чем задумался?

— Я… — Стив цепляется взглядом за огромный букет ярко-красных роз в витрине цветочного магазина. — Да так, мелочи. Сегодня хороший вечер, Тони.

— Не считая оперы — замечательный, — охотно соглашается тот.

Дождь догоняет их недалеко от Макдональдса, и когда Тони предлагает зайти, Стив поначалу не верит своим ушам. Но через пару минут находиться на улице становится совершенно невозможно, так что поверить приходится.

— В чем проблема, Стив? Я обожаю гамбургеры, это так патриотично! — Тони тащит его за собой, сцапав за запястье. — Уж ты-то должен был оценить.

— Я, — Стив обгоняет его, вбегает в двери первым и едва не спотыкается об обалдевшую девчонку с ведром и шваброй в руке, — оценил.

— Простите моего неуклюжего друга, леди. — Тони, обворожительно улыбаясь, вплывает — в их случае это даже не метафора — следом, и Стиву кажется, что где-то вдалеке торжественно звенят фанфары. — Надеюсь, ребята, у вас найдется, что пожрать.

В зале пусто, а вот на кассе их ждет еще несколько не менее обалдевших лиц, и непонятно, что их шокирует больше: Железный Человек в компании Капитана Америки в Макдональдсе или то, что они выглядят, как два чудовищно невезучих бомжа.

После двух чашек кофе на каждого, гамбургеров, картошки и незапланированной автограф-сессии им, наконец, удается сбежать — и Стив больше чем уверен, что чаевых, которые Тони оставил в этой забегаловке, хватит, чтобы покрыть ее годовой бюджет.

Дождь больше не льет сплошным потоком, просто моросит, так что на него можно не обращать внимания. Мокрая одежда липнет к телу, это немного неприятно, но Стив готов терпеть столько, сколько понадобится.

— Куда дальше? — Он задирает голову, втягивает носом влажный воздух, подставляет лицо прохладным каплям. Домой не хочется, совсем.

— Метрах в трехстах отсюда Старбакс, и кофе там определенно лучше, — говорит Тони. Словно в подтверждение его слов в небе за Линкольн-центром сверкает молния и под оглушительный грохот грома дождь заряжает с новой силой.

Кофе, действительно классный кофе в Старбаксе, темные провалы окон спящей Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг, западная граница Центрального парка, площадь Колумба, итальянский ресторан, который Тони без раздумий игнорирует со словами о том, как ему надоели помпезные рожи, широкий козырек закрытого ввиду позднего часа кафе на Восьмой авеню, с которого ручьями льется вода…

И дождь. Как оказалось, для счастья нужно не так уж и много.

Эта ночь заканчивается непозволительно быстро.

Домой они заваливаются уже под утро — промокшие до нитки, хохоча, как сумасшедшие, с сэндвичами в руках, и это совершенно точно лучшее «под утро» Стива за последние… он не возьмется утверждать, сколько времени, но подозревает, что долго. Очень долго.

Клинт, клюющий носом над планшетом в гостиной, вскидывает на них полусонный взгляд, машет рукой и падает в подушки.

— Где были? — не открывая глаз, сквозь оглушительный зевок интересуется он.

— Культурно просвещались, — отвечает Тони и манит Стива за собой на кухню.

— Подожди, надо хотя бы переодеться, — неубедительно возражает Стив, но идет за Тони, не испытывая ни малейших угрызений совести за мокрые следы и лужи на идеально чистом полу.

— У тебя пять минут. Время пошло, — строго говорит Тони. — Я не знаю, как ты это делаешь, Кэп, но ради еще одной такой вылазки я уже почти согласен на «Травиату».

Он улыбается, широко и открыто — и Стив тонет в его улыбке, даже не пытаясь искать соломинку, чтобы спастись.

***

Почему-то в переписке Тони кажется другим человеком — более спокойным, более рассудительным, менее взбалмошным и язвительным, и порой Стив неприлично долго раздумывает прежде, чем ответить.

Тони совершенно непредсказуем. Его нельзя уложить в какие бы то ни было рамки. Каждый раз узнавать его заново — удовольствие из тех, которые не наскучивают.

И его внимание — как наркотик, на который Стив подсаживается с первой же дозы.

Он пропускает момент, когда эта безумная, запретная игра захватывает его с головой.

Все вокруг по-прежнему считают их хорошими друзьями, коллегами, товарищами по команде — как будто враз ослепли, ну невозможно же не замечать того, что между ними творится. Стиву кажется, что они с Тони и сами зависли в стадии не то отрицания, не то какой-то вязкой, колеблющейся двойственности, когда совершенно непонятно, в какую сторону в следующий момент склонится чаша весов. По крайней мере, днем между ними все по-старому: перепалки и подначки, резкий тон Стива и неповиновение приказам Тони, слаженная работа во время миссий и совместные посиделки у телевизора по четвергам, спарринги и завтраки, и еще многое из того, что стало их жизнью — одной на двоих.

Тони с удовольствием рассказывает ему о причудах, достижениях и неудачах двадцать первого века, объясняет значения модных слов типа «гештальт» и «мейнстрим», терпеливо растолковывает принцип работы репульсоров брони, позволяет ковыряться в двигателях своих автомобилей, подсовывает книги, всегда безошибочно угадывая настроение Стива — и скромная полка в его комнате быстро сменяется стеллажом до потолка, на котором красуются вперемежку «Спрут», «Краткая история времени», «451 градус по Фаренгейту», «Сага о Форсайтах», «Клуб банкиров», Кинг, Паланик, Тэрри Пратчетт и еще куча всего, что, по мнению Тони, относится к категории «мастрид». Стив впитывает информацию жадно, как растение солнечный свет, не дает себе передышки, не оставляет времени на самокопания, тоску и пустые мечты, но порой, когда после очередного киновечера они с Тони остаются наедине, не включая света, а за окнами темнеет и комната погружается в полумрак, Тони смотрит на Стива так, что тот едва сдерживает порыв наброситься на него прямо здесь, на широком диване общей гостиной.

Он знает — время еще не пришло, и потому всякий раз они неизменно расходятся, не прощаясь, Стив принимает душ, готовится ко сну, ложится в кровать, берет в руки телефон…

… и внезапно, ночью все меняется, словно кто-то поворачивает невидимый тумблер, и они превращаются в совершенно других людей — людей, которых кроме друг друга не интересует никто и ничто.

«Чем ты занимаешься?»

«Подозреваю, что тем же самым, чем и ты: валяюсь в кровати и пишу тебе дурацкие интимные сообщения»

«Мне это занятие не кажется дурацким»

«Знаешь, что самое интересное? Мне тоже. Оцени мою выдержку: я еще ни разу не спросил, что на тебе надето»

До Стива не сразу доходит, что ради их «дурацкой» переписки Тони изменил себе и теперь каждый вечер проводит в кровати, а не в мастерской.

Что ж, надо признать, в этой затее есть плюсы. Все предыдущие попытки воздействовать на его чудовищный распорядок дня, от увещеваний до угроз, оканчивались полным фиаско.

«Почему ты не в мастерской?»

«Из-за тебя у меня совершенно не получается сосредоточиться»

«То есть, я еще и виноват?»

«Да ладно тебе. Просто я никак не могу избавиться от одной мысли и скоро паду безвинной жертвой собственного любопытства»

Стив недоуменно хмурится.

«И что это за мысль?»

«Это вопрос»

«Ко мне?»

«Да»

«Ладно. Задавай», — помедлив, пишет Стив, отчетливо чувствуя подвох.

«Обещай, что ответишь»

«Даже не надейся»

«Ты хорошо целуешься, Стив?»

Он перечитывает смс два раза. Нет, ему не померещилось, но смущения, что удивительно, нет. Только губы покалывает. Стив задумывается всего на мгновение прежде, чем ответить так, как считает нужным:

«Думаю, не мне судить. К тому же, понятия «хорошо» и «плохо» у всех разнятся».

Тони медлит с ответом, а Стива вдруг охватила почти паника. Что, если он сказал что-то не то? Что, если его прямолинейность оттолкнет Тони? Он не простит себе, если все закончится по его вине, да еще и так глупо. Их необременительная и в то же время необходимая как воздух переписка уже стала частью его жизни.

Он отчаянно не хочет, чтобы все прекратилось.

«Почему мне кажется, что у нас эти понятия совпадают?» — наконец пишет Тони, и Стив выдыхает с непростительным облегчением. Все верно: отпугнуть Тони Старка не так-то легко, и это просто замечательно.

Потому что Стив полный нуб в вопросах взаимоотношений полов, и да, это цитата.

«Возможно. Но обычно мы мало в чем совпадаем»

Нейтральный ответ. Это плохо. Стив не хочет выглядеть бесчувственным бревном, но понятия не имеет, как показать свою заинтересованность и при этом не выглядеть выпрашивающим внимания влюбленным кретином.

«Ну почему же. Мне нравится, когда меня касаются, а тебе нравится касаться меня. Могу доказать. Не далее чем вчера ты так сжимал мою руку, пока мы смотрели кино, что я думал, она точно отвалится. Поаккуратнее в следующий раз, ладно? Америка не хочет лишиться своей лучшей пары рук, да и мистер Президент тебе не простит»

Несмотря на то, что сообщение пестрит веселыми смайлами, Стив вспыхивает. Похоже, его маленькая тайна открылась. Ему неловко, но Тони, очевидно, не собирается его высмеивать за эту невинную слабость.

Благодарность Стива не знает границ.

«Так ты… не спал?»

«Кэп. Я тебе открою небольшой секрет. У меня очень чувствительные руки. Так что всякий раз, когда ты за них хватаешься, мне приходится сдерживаться, чтобы не заорать»

Черт. Черт, черт, черт.

«Хорошо, я понял. Про Америку и Президента было очень убедительно»

«Стив, если что — я вовсе не против».

«Хорошо, я понял», — повторяет Стив. Кровь больше не бросается в лицо, но ему все равно немного не по себе.

«Я прямо чувствую, как ты меня сейчас ненавидишь»

«Я тебя не ненавижу, Тони, ни сейчас, ни когда бы то ни было, — отвечает Стив, и это правда. Он не ненавидел Тони даже в самом начале их непростых отношений, каким бы козлом и конченым мудаком тот ни пытался себя выставить. — Но ты застал меня врасплох»

«Мне значительно полегчало. Мы можем как-нибудь посмотреть вдвоем какую-нибудь хрень. Как ты относишься к старым добрым боевикам?»

Стив чешет в затылке.

«Ну, мне нравится Мел Гибсон»

«Роджерс, я почти ревную»

«Не в том смысле, Тони. Он замечательный актер. И мы все равно лично не знакомы»

«Познакомить? Он отличный парень, как-то проиграл мне в покер все, что в тот момент при нем было, включая бокал мартини и штаны»

«Я надеюсь, он благополучно добрался до дома в тот вечер?»

«Подробностей не знаю, но штаны я вернул. С тех пор, правда, в покер со мной он не играет, не скажешь, почему?»

«Тони. — Стив действительно собирается это написать. — Я тебя обожаю»

«Я знаю. Меня невозможно не обожать. Можно еще восторгаться, преклоняться и боготворить, но это уже опционально, зависит от того, как тебе больше нравится и какой результат задумываешь получить»

«Даже не знаю, у меня просто глаза разбежались от многообразия вариантов. Так что насчет боевиков?»

«Смертельное оружие. Все части. Тебе понравится, не сомневайся. Пересмотрим всю фильмографию Мела Гибсона, черт бы его побрал»

«Заметано. Завтра?»

«Да. Встречаемся в гостиной в семь»

«Попкорн соленый или сладкий?»

«Ненавижу попкорн, но ради тебя съем даже сырой»

«Это признание в том, что ты тоже меня обожаешь?» — окончательно наглеет Стив.

«Да. Я обожаю тебя, Капитан»

***

После этого они не видятся неделю. Киновечер накрывается медным тазом: Тони по каким-то делам срочно летит в Исландию и засыпает оттуда Стива восторженными смсками и фотографиями формата «я и гейзер» почти без перерыва. Стив в ответ отправляет ему видеосообщение с собой, спортзалом, общей кухней и видом из окна под названием «Утро в Нью-Йорке», попутно случайно загружает его на ютуб, и к концу дня под записью числится три с половиной миллиона просмотров, комменты типа «чтоб я так жил» и куча фотографий незнакомых ему девушек, готовых к немедленному замужеству.

«Запись клевая, но перчинки не хватает», — выносит Тони вердикт, а Стив втайне радуется, что совесть и скромность не позволили ему добавить этой самой «перчинки».

Хотя, признаться, мысли были. Но Тони и трем с половиной… уже четырем миллионам об этом знать необязательно.

Они пишут друг другу практически без остановки, и Стив сам себе начинает напоминать тех полузомбированных подростков, которые не расстаются с телефоном даже в уборной.

«Чем занимаешься?»

Стив бросает взгляд на часы — четыре пополудни. Сегодня намного раньше обычного.

«Рисую»

«О, как интересно. Что?»

Поколебавшись, Стив отвечает:

«Тебя»

«Серьезно? И чем я занимаюсь?»

«Ты спишь»

«Неужели желание отправить меня спать настолько сильно?»

«Тони, если не ошибаюсь, ты должен быть на пресс-конференции?»

«Пеппер, когда ты успела научиться рисовать?»

Стив смеется, качая головой.

«Ладно, молчу. У тебя перерыв?»

«Нет, у меня банкет в самом разгаре, и я уже слегка пьян»

Усилием воли Стив запрещает себе думать о том, чем могут заниматься не обремененные семейными узами гениальные неотразимые миллиардеры после афтерпати, где найти себе компанию проще простого.

Они ничего друг другу не обещали.

Проклятье, они даже не целовались!

«Слегка? Это радует», — сухо и с намеком отвечает Стив. До идеального спокойствия ему как читаури до человеколюбия.

«Ладно тебе, не дуйся. Я скоро приеду. Надоело здесь до чертиков»

«Не поверишь, чувствую себя, как те идиоты, которые по пьяни пишут своим бывшим», — добавляет он сразу же.

«Хорошо, что я не твой бывший. — У Стива немного отлегает от сердца. — Иначе пришлось бы менять номер»

«Думаешь, я бы настолько тебя достал?»

«Думаю, ты был бы очень настойчив»

«Ты меня слишком хорошо знаешь. Боюсь, теперь мне придется тебя убить. Или хотя бы попытаться»

«Надевай костюм и вперед! Я всегда к твоим услугам»

«Это намек?»

«Деловое предложение»

«Тогда я бы хотел кое-что уточнить»

«Валяй»

«Сколько раз у тебя был секс?»

Стив застывает с телефоном в руке. Сидит, пытаясь осмыслить вопрос и собственный ответ, с полминуты точно. Смущение и желание провокации борются в нем насмерть, и последнее уверенно побеждает.

«Отвечать обязательно?»

«Конечно, нет, у нас тут не клуб анонимных девственников»

«Зачем ты спрашиваешь, если знаешь и так?»

«Догадываться и знать — разные вещи. Так, значит, твой цветок еще не срывали? И у меня есть шанс?»

В последнее время Стив все больше склоняется к мысли, что Тони — единственный, кому бы он доверился в деле составления этого чертового гербария.

«У тебя гораздо больше шансов, чем у всех остальных», — сперва набирает он, но сразу же стирает. Нет. Это слишком. Стиву хочется игры, и Тони — единственный, кто может сделать из их флирта настоящее шоу.

«Ты меня смущаешь», — лжет он.

«Да ладно?»

«Я серьезно»

«Мы можем сменить тему, если хочешь»

Стив задумывается всего на мгновение.

«Пожалуй, нет, продолжай смущать меня дальше. У тебя отлично получается»

«Ок. Тогда откровенность за откровенность, Роджерс»

Стив закусывает губу.

«Давай»

Проходит минута. Две. Через десять минут Стив решает, что Тони передумал, мысленно обзывает его засранцем и поднимается, чтобы пойти в спортзал, но тут приходит новое сообщение, и, читая его, Стив начинает понимать, почему Тони так долго не отвечал.

Похоже, не у него одного проблема с формулированием мыслей.

«Возможно, ты ожидал другого. Но говорю, как есть. Я увлекся, Стив»

«Чем?»

Десять.

Девять.

Восемь.

Семь.

«Тобой»

Стив сглатывает.

«Тогда приз «Конспиратор года» по праву должен достаться тебе, потому что я ничего не замечал»

Внезапно он понимает, что дышать стало легче. Раз в десять.

«Стив, я тебя обожаю. А, это я уже говорил. Да и хрен с ним, я готов повторять это вечно. Конечно, ты не замечал, потому что не видишь нихрена дальше собственного носа, если это не касается свободы и демократии»

Или просто слишком зациклился на собственных чувствах, чтобы следить еще и за чужими.

«Тони, знаешь… Я тоже увлекся. Но, честно говоря, не хочу торопиться»

«А мы и не будем. Отношения с партнером по команде — не комильфо, сам знаешь. Так всегда было. И мы друзья, Стив, а секс по дружбе — еще более сомнительная штука. Так что у нас только один вариант: супергеройская свадьба в лучших традициях голливудских сопливых мелодрам. Кстати, ты в курсе, что они хотят снять кино про нас?»

Тони перескакивает с темы на тему так стремительно, что Стив еле успевает за его темпом, а последняя новость вообще становится полной неожиданностью.

«В каком смысле — про нас? Ты хочешь сказать, про нас с тобой?»

«Нет, не хочу — хотя, это, конечно, было бы идеалити. Под «нами» я имею в виду не только нас с тобой, а Мстителей. Комиксы и сопутствующая продукция расходятся, как горячие пирожки. На следующей неделе еду в Марвел. Не знаю, что они там планируют, но я таки собираюсь обсуждать с ними размер процента за использование личного бренда. И я буду безжалостен и непоколебим. Ничто не сможет меня остановить, даже твой осуждающий взгляд, не надейся»

Стиву внезапно становится смешно.

«Совсем-совсем ничего?»

«Стив. Давай без этого. Кто-то из нас двоих должен вести себя, как нормальный человек. У меня для этого слишком много денег, сомнительное хобби и более чем сомнительная личная жизнь. И вообще, ты забыл про «никакого секса до свадьбы»

«Хм. Ладно, как хочешь»

«Я?! Это ты хочешь!»

«Кто тебе это сказал?»

«По-моему, мы на днях выяснили, что кое-кто тут трепетная лань. Веди себя соответствующе, Роджерс!»

Стив чувствует, что у него скоро откажут последние тормоза, и тогда он лично вытащит Тони с этой гребаной пресс-конференции и из этой гребаной Исландии — чтобы немедленно затащить в свою постель и не выпускать из нее, пока они оба не выдохнутся.

«Ладно, я попробую. И что мне за это будет?»

«Ты просто не представляешь, сколько мыслей сейчас в моей голове. И ни одной приличной»

«Я на это очень надеюсь»

«Не перегибай, Роджерс. Даже мое терпение не безгранично. — На это Стив только закатывает глаза. — Так вот, насчет свадьбы. Все будет в лучших традициях сороковых: сперва прогулки под луной, потом помолвка, кольцо из вибраниума и ты весь в белом. Я могу спеть серенаду, надеюсь, ты не против пропитого баритона? Только на руках до супружеской спальни тебя тащить не буду, я слишком стар для этого дерьма»

«Отлично. Мне нравится. Но тебе белый пойдет больше»

«Да вот черта с два»

«Не спорь. У меня художественный вкус»

«Я сейчас скажу, что ты невыносим»

«И все-таки я настаиваю»

«Ты невыносим. Я вернусь завтра утром и с помощью голографической проекции докажу, что мне белый не идет вообще»

«Договорились. Я буду ждать. С доказательствами обратного».

Усилием воли Стив откладывает телефон в сторону, чтобы вновь заняться рисунком. Спящий на альбомном листе Тони обзаводится криво застегнутым классическим белым костюмом, одним ботинком и сломанной красной розой за ухом.

По возвращении Тони первым делом увидит это. Стив позаботится.

Когда ждешь чего-то очень сильно, время, словно назло, ползет черепашьим ходом. Стив лежит на кровати, уставившись в потолок, периодически поглядывает на часы, чтобы убедиться, что оно не остановилось совсем, и даже не пытается заставить себя думать о чем-то, кроме того, что случится, когда Тони, наконец, объявится в Башне.

Будь что будет. Он не жалеет.

Сладкое, дразнящее предвкушение раскатывается по венам, и чем ближе становится момент встречи, тем сильнее Стиву хочется хотя бы раз в жизни получить безграничную власть над временем.

Он сам не замечает, как засыпает.

А через два часа на Европу обрушивается армагеддон.

***

Они возвращаются домой ранним утром, через три дня после того, как небо над Рейкьявиком потемнело от бессчетного количества инопланетных кораблей. Они победили — не в последнюю очередь потому, что Железный Человек оказался поблизости и принял первый удар на себя.

Стив не собирается думать о том, что было бы, если бы ему на помощь вовремя не подоспели Капитан Британия и Джин Грей. Мстители прибыли через два с половиной часа после звонка Тони, едва не угробив квинджет, и после небольшой стычки с членами Экскалибура, которые всегда случаются, когда вместе действуют две самодостаточные супергеройские команды, общими усилиями отразили атаку.

Их потери минимальны. Могло обернуться гораздо хуже.

У Клинта перебита рука. Наташа подволакивает правую ногу, у нее безобразно рассечена скула, а из раны над левой ключицей сочится кровь. Тор молча сбрасывает плащ на пол в прихожей и, тяжело ступая, идет в ванную.

И они опять потеряли Брюса. Он, конечно, вернется, но всякий раз, когда он исчезает непонятно где, Стив испытывает острое чувство утраты, которое не отпускает до тех пор, пока Брюс, потрепанный, но живой, не возвращается в Башню — всегда под покровом ночи.

Стив глубоко вдыхает и закрывает входную дверь, оставляя за ней все: горячку боя, смерть и слезы, и собственный страх, без которого невозможна ни одна победа. Вот только боль за тех, кого не уберег, всегда остается с ним. Она сильнее заверений разума о том, что не стоит во всем винить себя.

У супергероев не бывает выходных, но, черт побери, как же порой хочется просто жить.

Тони, немного прихрамывая, проходит мимо, задев Стива плечом, но задерживается у дверей лифта, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом — измученным, тяжелым, но светлым, несмотря на пережитый стресс и еще не выветрившийся из крови адреналин.

— Все нормально? — одними губами спрашивает Стив.

Отрывисто кивнув, Тони входит в лифт и смотрит ему в глаза все время, пока закрываются двери.

Едва добравшись до ванны, Стив сбрасывает грязную, в пятнах крови, пропитанную запахом войны форму, ожесточенно растирает себя мочалкой, а после стоит под душем так долго, что едва не засыпает прямо на ногах. Отголоски выстрелов, взрывов и криков еще отстукивают замысловатый ритм в голове, когда он выходит из ванной и слышит сигнал входящего сообщения.

«Ты как, Стив?»

Пожалуй, они с Тони даже слишком хорошо чувствуют друг друга. Только это не пугает — уже давно нет.

«В норме. А ты?»

«Порядок. Я тут подумал»

«О чем?»

«Надо нам с тобой все-таки сходить на нормальное свидание. Чем скорее, тем лучше»

Стив устало хмыкает. И года не прошло.

«С чего вдруг такая спешка?»

«Я уже не мальчик, Стив. Не сегодня-завтра впаду в маразм и забуду, как это делается»

Стив вздыхает и пишет полное осуждения:

«Тони»

«Ну и апокалипсисы. — Стив представляет, как Тони патетично взмахивает рукой, глядя в пространство, и его улыбка становится шире. — Они везде. Подстерегают, сволочи, на каждом шагу, с блэкджеком и шлюхами, невозможно мимо пройти»

Главного Тони не говорит, но и без уточнений ясно, что скрывается под этой бесшабашной обреченной бравадой.

Мы можем не успеть.

Стив откидывается на спинку кровати и смотрит в стену. Ему не хочется говорить, не хочется спать, да и переписываться уже не очень хочется.

Ему хочется сгрести Тони в охапку, выбить из его гениальной башки всю дурь и больше уже не отпускать.

Сопротивление бесполезно, слышал он где-то. Кажется, это говорили какие-то полуроботы-полулюди в одной из популярных кинофраншиз — за последние месяцы они пересмотрели столько всего, что у Стива все перемешалось в голове.

И вот именно это он сказал бы Тони прежде, чем надавать ему подзатыльников. От всей широкой суперсолдатской души.

Телефон оживает — Тони, не дождавшись ответа, напоминает о себе:

«Как насчет японской кухни?»

«Ни разу не пробовал», — честно отвечает Стив.

«Серьезно? Тебе понравится. Только не советую налегать на васаби и имбирь, я не горю желанием целоваться с огнедышащим драконом. Как насчет завтра? Обещаю надеть свой лучший костюм и не пить»

«Отличный план, мне нравится. Ты умеешь выбирать аргументы»

«Безусловно. Я все-таки гений. Ночи, Стив»

«Ночи, Тони»

Стив откидывается на спину, бросает телефон на подушку и пялится в потолок. В груди тянет, отпуская, тревога, и ей на смену приходит томное, пузырящееся, как шампанское в бокале, предвкушение.

Предчувствие. Чего-то большего. Того, к чему они давно шли и, наконец, добрались — осталась пара шагов.

Телефон звякает где-то в простынях. Стив тратит несколько секунд, чтобы найти его, и за эти несколько секунд предчувствие превращается в ожидание.

«Я уверен, что ты не спишь»

С этого все началось. Стив прокручивает в голове события последних трех месяцев — именно столько времени прошло с того момента, когда он впервые написал Тони и все завертелось так, что уже не остановить.

«Не сплю. Не могу»

«И я тоже. О чем думаешь?»

В такие моменты все второстепенное, неважное осыпается, как желтая листва с его любимого клена в Центральном парке, обнажая ствол — искореженный, измученный временем и людьми, снова и снова переживающий смерть и воскресающий каждой новой весной.

Такой же, как его чувства, вот только они не умирают со временем, а становятся только сильней.

Стив шумно выдыхает и печатает, слишком сильно надавливая на сверхчувствительный сенсор:

«О тебе. Мне тебя не хватает, Тони»

«Я всегда рядом, Стив»

«Только позови» остается невысказанным, но отлично понятым.

«А ты? О чем думаешь?»

«Сейчас уже ни о чем. Сегодня, когда у моей брони из-за перегрузки отказала антигравитационная система, у меня была минутка подумать. О вечном. Мне хватило»

Стив хмурится.

«Тони, не надо. Пожалуйста»

Сегодня он снова видел, как Тони падает — и это оказалось самым страшным переживанием с тех пор, как он проснулся в новом мире. Он собирается написать это, но не успевает — сообщения от Тони идут сплошным потоком, одно за другим.

«Угадай, о чем я думал перед тем, как понял, что сейчас разобьюсь к хренам?»

«Я думал о том, сколько всего мог бы сделать и не успел. Про то, сколько не успел сказать, я уже молчу»

«Вообще, ты заметил, что у нас, оказывается, до смешного мало времени?»

«Стив, что бы ты сделал, если бы завтрашний день был твоим последним днем?»

Стив в бессилии бьется головой о стену. Он уже переживал это. Минуты жизни, мгновения перед вечностью, когда он действительно думал, что все кончено.

Вот только он по-прежнему не знает ответа. Все было бы гораздо проще, имейся где-нибудь готовый рецепт счастья.

«Понятия не имею. Наверное, жил бы как обычно. А ты?»

«О, это гораздо менее прилично. Ты уверен, что хочешь знать?»

«Думаю, что уверен»

«Думаешь или уверен?»

«Уверен. Не тяни, ну?»

«О’кей. Учти, ты сам напросился»

«Я учел. И все-таки?»

«Я бы тебя раздел»

В первую секунду буквы мутнеют перед глазами, но потом все-таки складываются в слова, а слова — во фразы, но Стив не чувствует ни смущения, ни стыда. Он давно был готов к чему-то подобному. И, честно говоря, ждал, что все произойдет раньше.

«Неплохая идея. И что бы ты сделал потом?»

«После того, как оправился бы от шока, вызванного видом твоего великолепного обнаженного тела?»

Вопреки возбуждению и смущению от незамысловатых, но все-таки комплиментов, Стив смеется и чувствует, как напряжение окончательно отпускает.

«Брось, ты кучу раз видел меня голым»

«Это другое, Кэп»

«Почему?»

«Потому что раздеваться по необходимости и раздеваться для кого-то — не одно и то же».

Шутки кончились, Стивен Грант Роджерс.

Стив молчит. Он не знает, что на это ответить, кровь пульсирует в висках и да, он действительно возбужден. Откровенность Тони возбуждает, возможно, даже сильнее самих откровений.

«Так вот. Не будем отклоняться от темы. Я бы постарался, чтобы мой последний день ты запомнил на всю жизнь».

Господи. Идиоты, какие же они идиоты.

«Хочешь раздеться для меня, Стив?»

И он говорит вслух — с отчаянием и болью, громко, словно его голос способен пробиться через несколько этажей.

— Да.

Дверь распахивается сразу же, и на мгновение Стиву кажется, что он все-таки сумел докричаться. Тони захлопывает ее, отшвыривает в сторону телефон — тот предсказуемо не разбивается, продукция Старк Индастриз, стиль и надежность в одном флаконе — не говоря ни слова, в три шага пересекает комнату и, оседлав бедра Стива, целует — грязно, жгуче, сладость его поцелуя бьет в мозг, и это действительно «хорошо».

— Ты что, сидел под дверью? — неразборчиво из-за чужого настырного языка во рту спрашивает Стив, а Тони только угукает, и его чуть виноватую ухмылку Стив чувствует кожей. — Ты потрясающий, Тони, ты знаешь?

— А ты меня чуть с ума не свел, Кэп, — выдыхает Тони, воюя с молнией на собственных джинсах. Стив, в отличие от него, предпочитает по ночам спать, и делает это в одном белье… которое сейчас валяется рядом с кроватью, и Стив действительно не может вспомнить, кто из них и когда успел его снять. — Я задолбался засыпать со стояком.

— Тебе рассказать, как снимают напряжение в армии? — Стив стаскивает с него джинсы, под которыми предсказуемо ничего не обнаруживается, и отправляет их на пол. От футболки Тони избавляется сам, и для этого они вынуждены прервать поцелуй, что ощущается почти болезненно.

— Так неинтересно, — парирует Тони, вжимаясь в него, насколько позволяет поза. — Мне хотелось тебя, а не свою правую руку.

— Тогда почему ты столько ждал? — Стив берет его за плечи и отстраняет от себя, но, не удержавшись, окидывает взглядом обнаженное, наконец-то близкое тело — грудь, руки, живот, поджарые, рельефные мышцы, вставший член, пропорциональный размерам тела, крепкие бедра, колени и почему-то лодыжки, изящные, узкие, Тони красив, на самом деле красив, и красив он везде, от ступней до макушки.

Стиву хочется скорее попробовать его кожу на вкус.

Тони неопределенно машет в воздухе рукой и пожимает плечами.

— Мне не так уж часто везет на предвкушение, Кэп, — просто отвечает он и целует Стива, прогибаясь под его руками послушно и правильно, Стив гладит его спину, стискивает крепкую задницу, и Тони одобрительно стонет ему в рот. — Черт, теперь я и сам жалею, что так долго ждал. Мне кажется, что тебя создавали для секса.

— Фьюри бы с тобой поспорил, — ухмыляется Стив, и Тони неожиданно кусает его за шею — не сильно, но возбуждающе.

— Никогда больше не произноси это имя в нашей постели, — приказывает он и, предупреждая ненужные комментарии, целует вновь, и это настоящее мучение, а не поцелуй, он тягуче-долгий и желанный, как сон для уставшего путника, а губы Тони сладкие, как патока. Не исключено, что Тони специально намазал их сахаром перед тем, как завалиться к Стиву, или это просто его, Стива, воображение шалит, но он вовсе не против таких шалостей.

Кожа Тони под его руками горячая и влажная, и волосы тоже влажные, вьются крупными кольцами, Стив впутывается в них пальцами, второй рукой вцепившись в его бедро. Он сотни раз представлял, как будет ощущаться тело Тони в его руках, но это не идет ни в какое сравнение с реальностью — Тони гибкий, сильный и ласковый, и от сочетания этих качеств у Стива кругом идет голова.

— Ты такой красивый, Тони, — шепчет Стив, и ему хочется повторять это до тех пор, пока его не заткнут или не прикажут заткнуться.

— Охренеть можно, обычно это мои слова, — ухмыляется Тони.

Нет. Только не сейчас.

Проклятье!

У Стива перед глазами вспыхивает красная пелена, Тони дергается и стонет, на этот раз явно не от удовольствия, и Стив, очнувшись, поспешно ослабляет хватку на его бедре.

— Эй, что с тобой? — Тони берет его лицо в ладони и с тревогой заглядывает в глаза. — Я что-то не то сказал? Если что, у меня есть кляп, я даже сопротивляться не буду.

— Тони. — Стив сглатывает, прикрывая глаза. Врать нет смысла, да и не хочется начинать все со лжи. Он вовсе не уверен, что все это не на один раз, но никто не может запретить мечтать. — Мне…

— Стив. — Тони скользит пальцами по его губам, и Стив целует подушечки. — Посмотри на меня. — И Стив смотрит, прямо в глаза, но кто бы знал, как тяжело не отвести взгляд. — Скажи, как есть. Я не идиот. Если ты передумал или не хочешь…

— Нет! — Даже мысль о том, что они сейчас прекратят, недопустима. Стив прижимается лбом к его лбу и закрывает глаза. — Дело не в этом.

— В чем тогда? — Тони целует его запястье.

— Я…

Да в конце-то концов!

Стив отстраняет, почти отталкивает Тони от себя — наверное, гораздо жестче, чем требуется, но воспоминания причиняют боль, и нужно время, чтобы она притупилась.

Много времени и гораздо больше близости.

— Не хочу никаких намеков о твоих предыдущих пассиях, — твердо говорит Стив; Тони хмурится, прикусывая губу, и это, черт побери, не должно быть так сексуально. — Только не сейчас. Пожалуйста. Я насмотрелся, правда.

Тони смотрит на него странно — с недоверием и вопросом, но без ожидаемого раздражения. Наоборот. С пониманием и принятием. Как будто Стив на самом деле имеет право на такие просьбы.

Как будто Стив на самом деле имеет право на такие чувства.

Хватка на плече становится жестче.

Сердце Стива замирает.

Тони оценивающе вскидывает бровь.

— Ревнуешь, — холодно — слишком холодно — роняет он. И это вовсе не вопрос. — Надо же.

Несколько секунд Стив ждет, что сейчас он просто соберется и уйдет.

Что ж. Это будет справедливо. Тони вряд ли приемлет собственнические чувства в отношении себя.

— Да, — хрипло говорит он. — Безумно. И уже давно. Извини. Ничего не могу с собой поделать.

Он медлит, но потом все-таки ставит точку. Называть вещи своими именами нужно, глядя в глаза.

— И делиться тобой я ни с кем не собираюсь. Лучше вообще не начинать.

Тони щурится, словно примериваясь, с какой стороны лучше заехать Стиву по морде, а потом наклоняется и целует — медленно, глубоко, обжигающе-горячо, едва касаясь, водит пальцем по щеке, и Стив, еще не до конца веря, что они все еще вместе, отвечает так пылко, как только способен.

— Ты идиот, — негромко, нежно выговаривает ему Тони, скользя поцелуями по подбородку вниз, к шее, зажимает языком заходящийся под разгоряченной кожей пульс, и Стив дышит, поверхностно и часто, все еще пытаясь цепляться за разум. — Какой же ты идиот, Стивен Грант Роджерс.

— Почему? Ах, черт! — Стив сдавленно шипит, когда Тони накрывает губами сосок и легко щекочет его языком.

— Да потому! — Тони вдруг нависает над ним, и Стив ошарашенно понимает, что он почти рычит. — Потому что ты вбил себе вот сюда, — Тони ощутимо стучит пальцем по его лбу, — что кто-то может с тобой сравниться. — Стив обнимает его крепче, мучает губами шею, пока Тони продолжает шептать ему на ухо — с чем-то, похожим на отчаяние. — Потому что ты даже представить не можешь, насколько ты мне дорог. Потому что ты, блядь, чертово совершенство, и я готов на тебя молиться. И я понятия не имею, захочешь ли ты чего-то дальше, но в лепешку разобьюсь, чтобы захотел, даже если пошлешь меня утром.

— Тони, пожалуйста, заткнись. — Стив, не удержавшись, шлепает его по заднице — Тони весь вытягивается в струну, упираясь лбом в его плечо, дышит тяжело и часто. — Не хочу больше ничего слышать. Хочу тебя. — Он хватает Тони за волосы — возможно, слишком грубо — и прижимается к его губам, которые кажутся все слаще с каждым новым поцелуем.

— Ты знаешь… — Тони разглядывает Стива так, словно видит впервые, его глаза блестят пьяно и шало. — Я не верю, что говорю это, но мне нравятся твои собственнические замашки. Чертовски заводит, Кэп.

— Отлично. — Стив притягивает его к себе, вновь приникает губами к шее, гладит по спине, бокам, бедрам, и Тони, постанывая, подставляется, как цепной пес, дорвавшийся до ласковой руки нового хозяина. — В таком случае, раз мы все решили и никто из нас не собирается сбегать ни сейчас, ни потом, — еще один поцелуй, еще один срывающийся вдох, — я бы все-таки предпочел не тратить больше время и заняться, наконец, с тобой любовью.

— Охренеть, но, — Тони улыбается, светло и искренне, и Стив сцеловывает эту улыбку с его губ, — мне начинает нравиться твоя привычка все планировать.

— Я гений стратегии, забыл? — ухмыляется Стив, трогая его совсем уж нагло. — Теперь на первом свидании мы просто обязаны вести себя как приличные люди.

— Пуритане обзавидуются, — со смехом выдыхает Тони.

— Определенно.

— Как ты хочешь? — шепчет Тони, позволяя ему все — тянуть себя за волосы, обнажая шею для поцелуев, лапать за ягодицы, то и дело соскальзывая пальцами между ними, туда, где горячо, нежно и тесно, и наслаждаться этими прикосновениями и тихими одобрительными стонами, и гладить везде, куда дотягиваются руки, и целовать до одури, оставляя алеющие отметины на плечах и ключицах.

— Хочу, чтобы ты меня объездил, — хрипло отвечает Стив, и Тони давится стоном, неверяще глазея на него. — Хочу смотреть, как ты трахаешь себя мной, — он дергает Тони к себе и горячо выдыхает на ухо: — И на то, как ты кончаешь, тоже хочу посмотреть.

— И это говорит последняя девственная надежда нации? — Тони комично изгибает бровь, но дышит рвано и тяжело, устраивается на Стиве, шире раздвигая ноги, трется всем телом возбуждающе и бесстыдно. — Я запомню этот день, Кэп. Обожаю пошлую болтовню в постели.

— Ой, заткнись, — беззлобно говорит Стив и смеется вместе с Тони, только сейчас понимая всю обезоруживающую истинность изречения, что нет приправы к страсти лучше смеха.

Они целуются долго и с удовольствием, просто потому что хочется, им совершенно некуда торопиться, но это не значит, что поцелуи не распаляют, наоборот — когда Тони отстраняется, чтобы удобнее устроиться на бедрах Стива, то выглядит совершенно невменяемо.

— Хочешь меня подготовить? — Тони ведет ладонями по его груди, и его взгляд настолько алчный, что Стив невольно ухмыляется, представив на своем плече или где пониже фирменную маркировку Старк Индастриз.

— Очень, — отвечает он, и Тони скатывается с него, перегнувшись через край кровати, роется в джинсах, перебрасывает на постель смазку и презервативы, а Стив, воспользовавшись моментом, наваливается сверху, пригвождая его к кровати, покрывает поцелуями загорелые плечи и спину, постепенно спускаясь ниже.

Он читал о таком в сети — безопасность в Гугле, привет! — и, что уж там, распаленный их откровенной полуночной перепиской, смотрел пару фильмов, после которых фантазии о том, как Тони стонет и извивается, насаженный на его язык, не покидали его ни на миг.

Тони понравится. Стив готов вылезти из кожи вон, чтобы Тони понравилось все, что сегодня между ними случится.

Чтобы он навсегда забыл обо всех, с кем когда-то был, и что вообще с кем-то был до него.

— Кэп, — голос Тони срывается в низкий горловой хрип, когда Стив проводит языком между его ягодиц, очерчивает по кругу пульсирующий вход, раз, и еще раз, не до конца веря в собственную смелость. — Это, конечно, тоже входило в мои планы, но не в первый же ра-а-аз, о, ого! Да, теперь я и сам не знаю, почему не в первый, блядь, ты где этому научился?!

— Подтянул матчасть. Ты против? — мурлычет Стив, вылизывая и лаская, он даже не думает отрываться от своего занятия, и Тони со стоном прогибается, подставляясь, и нет, конечно, он не против.

— Я тебе яйца оторву, если ты сейчас остановишься, — он давится угрозами, когда Стив, как следует поработав скользкими от смазки пальцами, погружает язык глубже в его тело. Это совершенно новый и потрясающе волнующий опыт — доставлять удовольствие тому, кто дорог, кому хочется его доставить, кому хочется делать так хорошо, как только можно, любыми способами, наплевав на границы и забыв про стоп-сигналы. Стива не упрекнуть в отсутствии старания, он вылизывает Тони аккуратно, нежно, возбуждаясь сильнее от его стонов и «да, вот так», «еще, Стив» и «да у тебя талант», пока тот сдавленно не выдыхает:

— Хватит, Стив. Пожалуйста. Хочу тебя.

— Иди сюда. — Стив откидывается на спину, позволяя Тони вновь оседлать себя и, пока тот раскатывает по его члену презерватив и буквально обливает смазкой сверху, ошалело сверкая глазами из-под точеных бровей, Стив мысленно умоляет себя держаться.

— Если наутро я скажу, что мне хватит, не верь, — советует Тони и опускается на него, медленно и осторожно. — Тво-южмать…

— Договорились. — Стив хватает его за талию, притормаживает, потому что Тони достаточно безрассуден, чтобы причинить себе боль просто из-за нежелания ждать, и пока Тони чертыхается и дергает бедрами, упираясь руками в его грудь, не спускает взгляда с его лица.

— Посмотри на меня, — просит он, и Тони слушается — впервые без пререканий, и опускается до конца, притираясь ягодицами к бедрам.

Каждое движение — острый, чистый кайф. Инициатива в руках Тони, он сам направляет себя, меняя угол, темп, манеру, и Стиву остается только принимать правила игры — здесь и сейчас они равны. Тони выгибается, запрокидывая голову, расправляет плечи, сводит лопатки, облизывает зацелованные раскрасневшиеся губы, и это, возможно, слегка напоказ, но Стив не может оторвать взгляд. В Тони горячо и скользко, и хорошо до безумия, когда он сжимается, насаживаясь, и это лучше, гораздо лучше самых грязных фантазий Стива — то, как Тони отзывается на ласки, как переплетает их пальцы, крепко, требовательно сжимая его руку в такт толчкам, как откидывается назад, когда Стив дразнит его соски губами и языком, а потом целует, благодарно и жадно, кусая губы в кровь.

— Сти-ив… пожалуйста… мне нужно… — Тони не заканчивает фразу, возможно, потому, что просто не может, ведь Стив не отрывается от его губ, позволяя лишь изредка вдыхать, часто и неглубоко, но то, чего он хочет, Стив понимает без слов. Обхватывает ладонью член, прослеживает пальцами крупные вены, ласкает головку, но двигает рукой жестко, заставляя Тони задыхаться и сыпать проклятиями вперемежку с просьбами продолжать.

— Так хорошо? — интересуется он с улыбкой, которая стоит ему немалых усилий — сдерживать себя все труднее.

— Просто… отлично.

Тони прикрывает глаза, давит ему ладонью на грудь гораздо сильнее, чем нужно, и это лишний раз говорит о том, что он себя не контролирует, на плечах горят алым следы несдержанных поцелуев, взмокшие волосы липнут ко лбу, и его лицо в момент оргазма — настоящий эталон искренности, Стив знает, что запомнит это навсегда. Ему впервые настолько доверились — Тони доверился, открылся полностью, отдал себя без остатка, и это становится последней каплей, швыряющей его за грань. Стив кончает и еще долгое время пытается отдышаться, гладя Тони, распластавшегося на нем, по спине и смазанно целуя подставленные опухшие губы.

Ему хорошо.

— Я сейчас к тебе прилипну нахрен, — расслабленно бормочет Тони и, полежав так еще немного, перебирается на кровать. Стаскивает со Стива презерватив и бросает его куда-то под кровать.

— Иди ко мне. — Стив обнимает его, притягивая к себе, успокаивающе целует в висок.

Свернувшись у него под боком, Тони вырисовывает кончиками пальцев неведомые узоры на его ладони — Стив подозревает, что какие-нибудь формулы, и раздумывает, возможно ли затрахать Тони до состояния, когда тот вообще не сможет думать. Пожалуй, как-нибудь стоит проверить.

— К черту презервативы, — бормочет Тони, сонно притираясь к его плечу. — Хочу по-настоящему.

— А сейчас было не по-настоящему? — Стив касается поцелуем его лба, скулы, губ, поверхностно и часто, и Тони отвечает, пробегает кончиками пальцев по бедру — простая, незамысловатая ласка, но чувствительное после оргазма тело отзывается на нее, как на полноценную прелюдию.

— Секс с презервативом — все равно что поцелуй через противогаз, — тоном эксперта говорит Тони, и Стив смеется, представляя картину в красках. — Серьезно, Кэп, ты сам поймешь разницу, когда кончишь в меня, а не в чертову резинку. — Тони вздергивает бровь. — Как ты понимаешь, потом и смазка ни к чему, просто дай мне отдохнуть минут пятнадцать.

Стив резко втягивает носом воздух и целует его глубже. Тело отзывается на обещание с энтузиазмом, да и Тони тоже — обнимает крепче, закидывает ногу на бедро, трется членом, тянет за волосы, вынуждая подставлять шею.

— У меня есть… идея получше, — выдыхает Стив, и неожиданное желание обжигает кожу огнем изнутри.

— Чего тебе хочется? — Тони перекатывается на него, его прикосновения — лед и пламя, и от каждого Стиву хочется орать в голос.

Он молча раздвигает ноги, позволяя Тони устроиться между ними, и скрещивает лодыжки на его пояснице, не оставляя шанса двусмысленностям. Тони опирается на локти, приподнимается над ним, смотрит в глаза, они блестят неверяще и шало, и Стив кивает, завершая их безмолвный диалог.

— Охренеть можно, — выдыхает Тони. У него стоит так, как будто это не его выжали досуха десять минут назад, и Стив улыбается, прикрывая глаза, не позволяя закономерному страху взять верх. — Ты действительно этого хочешь?

— Да. Сейчас. — Стив сглатывает, не открывая глаз, в ушах шумит кровь, он вряд ли когда-то хотел и страшился одновременно чего-нибудь так же сильно, но расслабиться не получается никак.

Мы можем не успеть.

— Ты боишься, солнце. — Тони мягко целует его плечи, очерчивает языком линию челюсти, приникает к губам, посасывает, лижет, щекочет, то совсем поверхностно, то так глубоко, что, кажется, сейчас достанет до горла, и Стив немного расслабляется, доверяясь его рукам. — Мы можем не торопиться, если ты не хочешь. Вернее, — он отрывается от Стива, залипает на его губах, это так заметно, что не скрыть, особенно когда Тони сглатывает и облизывается, а потом все же находит в себе силы смотреть Стиву в глаза, — продолжим потом, когда ты будешь готов, а сейчас я могу организовать тебе охренительный минет, Стив, ты хочешь?

— Я хочу тебя, — отвечает Стив решительно, словно под присягой, и притягивает его к себе, жадно целуя в губы.

— У меня сегодня точно не день рождения? — с улыбкой спрашивает Тони, и Стив улыбается ему в ответ, игнорируя замирающее от нежности и предвкушения сердце. Сейчас, здесь, с ними происходит что-то очень важное, и секс тут вообще не причем.

— Если хочешь, можем считать, что свой подарок я уже подарил, — предлагает Стив, но Тони качает головой, рассматривая его лицо, водит костяшками пальцев по щеке.

— Не увиливай, Роджерс. — Он садится на пятки, и Стив разводит согнутые в коленях ноги, упираясь ступнями в постель. — После моего дня рождения ты ходить не сможешь, гарантирую.

Он выливает смазку на ладонь, растирает ее между пальцев, согревая теплом своего тела и, наклонившись, целует Стива в живот.

— Джарвис, вруби что-нибудь соответствующее первому разу, — командует он и неприлично ржет, уткнувшись Стиву в бедро, когда из динамиков разносятся мягкие гитарные переборы. Голос певицы знаком, но Стив, к сожалению, не гений и не способен на сложные мысленные операции, когда рядом Тони Старк — обнаженный, возбужденный и собирающийся взять его себе. — Прости, Кэп, из меня хреновый романтик, зато Джарвис, похоже, знает в этом толк. Может, тебе лучше с ним связаться?

— Благодарю за лестную характеристику, сэр. В музыкальной подборке Рианна, Бейонсе, группа «Аэросмит» и Лана Дель Рей, но, возможно, у Капитана иные предпочтения?

— Умолкни, — командует Тони и задорно смотрит на Стива. — У меня нет никакого желания трахаться под гимн США.

— Хорошего же ты обо мне мнения, — укоризненно говорит Стив. Тони улыбается как-то… несмело, что ли, целует его в губы, а потом остается только музыка. Музыка и их дыхание, слившееся в унисон.

— Скажи, если я что-то сделаю не так, — просит Тони, и в его голосе отчетливо сквозит волнение.

Стив не может себе представить причины, по которой Тони Старк может волноваться в постели.

Только, похоже, причина — он сам.

Это… намного лучше того, о чем он боялся мечтать.

— Все в порядке. — Стив закрывает глаза и стискивает зубы, чтобы не заорать, когда Тони начинает растягивать его — сперва одним пальцем, мнет, кружит, нажимает, одновременно с этим лаская губами и языком головку его члена. Он не позволяет себе многого, он осторожен и ласков, но Стив чувствует, как тяжело ему сдерживаться — по загнанному прерывистому дыханию, по нетерпеливым движениям пальцев, когда Тони добавляет еще и еще, и быстрым движениям языка, когда Тони насаживается ртом до упора.

— Господи, какой ты узкий, — сбивчиво шепчет он, и Стиву уже плевать на боль и дискомфорт, хочется только Тони, и еще Тони, и еще немного Тони, чтобы так же сладко, и нежно, и до предела откровенно, так же, как полчаса назад, когда он сам съезжал с катушек от удовольствия, одного на двоих.

— Тони, ч-черт. — Он стонет, острое, не похожее ни на что возбуждение застает врасплох, заставляет задыхаться и цепляться за волосы Тони и его плечи в поисках опоры, как за последнюю надежду. — Пожалуйста… Сделай это.

— Я не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно, — говорит Тони, но все-таки подтягивается вверх, лезет целоваться, не прекращая плавных размеренных движений рукой, ложится сверху, накрывая собой, словно хочет закрыть, спрятать от мира, Стив чувствует, как теплая, умиротворяющая волна бесконечного доверия обтекает его, и ныряет в нее с головой.

— Если ты мне не вставишь, я свихнусь, — признается Стив, намеренно пропуская в речь такие словечки — похоже, на Тони они действуют лучше любых уговоров.

Так и есть. Тони стонет в его плечо, устраивается удобнее, закидывает ногу Стива себе на плечо, раскрывая его сильнее, и Стив вдруг чувствует себя невероятно, катастрофически уязвимым — еще более уязвимым, чем до сыворотки, ведь сейчас он впервые доверяется кому-то без остатка, непроизвольно, по собственному желанию, и мысль о том, чтобы отказаться от этого, кажется ему кощунственной.

— Если будет больно — кричи.

Тони входит в него медленно, непростительно медленно, его рука на члене движется в такт, отвлекая и мучая одновременно, Стив запрокидывает голову, выгибаясь в пояснице, и скорее угадывает, чем слышит удивленно-восторженный вздох Тони, а в следующее мгновение на его губы обрушивается поцелуй.

Тони вталкивается в него, и Стив действительно пытается расслабиться, и у него действительно получается, и это потрясающе, почти так же потрясающе, как быть в Тони, чувствовать его всем телом и доставлять ему удовольствие.

— Вот так, Стив, дыши, — шепчет Тони ему в ухо, его пальцы вцепляются в бедра до боли, и Стив жалеет о том, что синяки сойдут раньше, чем они проснутся и поймут, что все было по-настоящему. — Все хорошо?

— Да, Тони, пожалуйста, продолжай, — Стив шумно дышит ему в шею и не сдерживает стона, когда Тони делает первый толчок, а потом, похоже, они оба слетают с катушек, и остается только «Стив», «Тони» и невысказанное, но понятное обоими «еще».

И I don’t want to miss a thing.

Тони не разгоняется, сохраняет темп медленным, но Стив очень скоро начинает подгонять его сам. Он чувствует Тони так явственно, словно это его собственное тело, словно они вдруг стали единым целым — каждую вздувшуюся вену, каждый сантиметр плоти, пульсацию, температуру кожи, биение сердца, и очень скоро они могут только стонать в губы друг другу, обмениваясь редкими неаккуратными поцелуями, а потом Тони обхватывает его член ладонью и делает что-то, от чего чеку срывает окончательно, тело само выгибается в оргазме, а Стив запоздало понимает, что слишком сильно сжал зубы на плече Тони, но вкус чужой крови не отрезвляет, а, кажется, только добавляет этому безумию нужный градус.

Тони на мгновение замирает, перехватывает его губы, целуя жадно и глубоко, пару раз рвано дергает бедрами, и, уткнувшись ему в шею, с глухим стоном кончает следом. В него.

Теперь Стив не сомневается, что насчет презервативов и противогазов он был прав.

— Блядь, — выдыхает Тони, обмякая на нем, но потом все же находит в себе силы устроить руки у него на боках в ленивом, но очень нужном сейчас полуобъятии. — Это было охуенно.

— Да, — соглашается Стив, он все еще не пришел в себя, перед глазами мутно, а в голове блаженная пустота, он словно умер и родился заново, и все это заслуга Тони. — Только можно, я не буду материться? Хотя, другими словами трудно описать, — он неопределенно обводит руками кровать, а потом обнимает Тони, — это.

— То есть, тебе настолько понравилось? — Тони поднимает голову, и Стив не может оторвать взгляд: взъерошенные мокрые волосы, глаза совершенно черные, огромные из-за расширившихся зрачков, губы опухшие и красные от прилившей крови, и все это великолепие теперь принадлежит Стиву.

Отдано, если что, добровольно.

Одуреть.

Он безумно рад, что расставил точки еще до того, как все случилось. Вообще-то, для себя он это сделал давно — уже тогда, когда уложил в своей голове простую правду, что хочет быть с Тони, только с ним и больше ни с кем. И сейчас он со всей ясностью понимает — не отдаст. Своего Тони Стив не отдаст никому. Даже если будут просить. Даже если попытаются вырвать с боем. Даже если Тони когда-нибудь взбредет в голову, что Стиву будет лучше без него.

У него нет ничего, кроме слов и действий, но он докажет, что лучше него для Тони никого не было и не будет. И если для этого потребуется совершить невозможное или больше, чем невозможное, он готов. Не только Тони здесь спец по безумным поступкам ради тех, кого не намерен терять.

— Стив? — Тони тормошит его за плечо, и Стив понимает, что так и не ответил.

— Мне, — он сглатывает комок в горле и притягивает Тони к себе, легко касаясь его губ своими, — понравилось. Не то слово, как понравилось, Тони.

— Три докторских степени, — вдруг невпопад говорит Тони, блуждая расфокусированным взглядом по его лицу. — Три чертовых докторских степени, полет в космос, броня, миллиарды, Нобелевка в будущем, прости, всего сейчас не вспомню, не до того, как ты понимаешь.

— Ты о чем вообще? — Стив обалдело смотрит ему в глаза, а Тони только улыбается еще шире.

— Это все такая херня, Кэп, ты бы знал. — Он мягко ведет пальцами по лицу Стива, словно вдруг ослеп и теперь в его распоряжении остались только тактильные ощущения. — По сравнению с тем, что я только что услышал от тебя. У меня такого не было. Никогда.

— У меня тоже, — говорит Стив, и ему кажется, что в груди для сердца внезапно стало слишком мало места. — Я даже не знал, что так бывает.

— Верю. — Тони скатывается с него, подтаскивает ближе к себе, укладывает головой на плечо. Стив послушно ложится рядом, воздух холодит распаренную кожу, он задумчиво скользит ладонью по груди Тони, слушая замедляющееся биение сердца под реактором.

— Знаешь, — голос Тони все еще хриплый, и Стив невольно думает о том, не повредил ли он себе… что-нибудь, когда с таким энтузиазмом ему отсасывал. — Если бы мне сказали, что когда-нибудь в моей постели окажется Капитан Америка, без разницы, в каком качестве, я был бы первым, кто поднял бы этого человека на смех.

— Тони. — Стив вскидывает голову, тычется коротким жадным поцелуем в его губы. — Я такой же человек, как и все. А ты, — он машет в воздухе рукой, пытаясь придумать подходящее определение, но сдается и говорит, как есть: — Ты — это что-то с чем-то. Ты красивый, умный, необычный, ты собираешь все эти немыслимые штуки, от одного названия которых у меня кружится голова, и ты столько всего знаешь, что я не представляю, как это все помещается в твоей голове, и я бы мог сказать еще много чего, но, ради бога, перестань на меня так смотреть.

Тони действительно смотрит на него странно. В его взгляде мешаются, расталкивая друг друга, порывы, которые, вроде бы, просто не могут сосуществовать в одном человеке в один и тот же момент времени, но Стив настолько привык, что Тони и «нормальность» — полные противоположности, что уже не удивляется.

Откровенный исследовательский интерес и благоговение. Настороженность и слепое, безоглядное доверие. Неверие и радость узнавания. Любовь и твердолобая уверенность в том, что ее недостоин.

И это, самое безнадежное, что только можно прочитать в глазах человека, к ногам которого считает себя брошенным весь мир.

Страх отказа. Страх опоздать. Страх остаться в одиночестве.

Снова.

Одно не исключает другого. Тони Старк — ходячий оксюморон, черт бы все побрал, Стив понятия не имеет, как у них сложится дальше, но кое в чем уверен на сто процентов — скучно не будет точно.

Тони проводит ладонью по его лбу, откидывая назад прядь волос, и Стив вздрагивает — этот жест кажется до смешного интимным и трепетным, как и его взгляд.

— Если бы я не знал наверняка, что это чушь собачья, я бы сказал, что ты в меня влюбился, — в конце концов говорит он, но за по-мальчишески дерзкой улыбкой скрывается вполне определенный вопрос. Почти болезненное ожидание.

И тот самый страх.

Стив раздумывает над его словами, недолго, но увлеченно, а потом отвечает — непривычно серьезно даже для себя самого:

— Возможно, да. Возможно, нет. Но, знаешь, что? — он вновь тянется за поцелуем, и Тони отвечает ему с такой охотой и жаром, как будто они только начали.

— М?

— Мне бы очень хотелось тебя полюбить, — как на духу признается Стив, и это, пожалуй, самая правдивая правда из всех существующих в этот момент во всех обитаемых мирах.

Тони смотрит на него из-под ладони, смотрит долго и испытующе, прожигая взглядом насквозь, как если бы Стив был последней нерешенной задачей математики, и от того, найдет Тони ответ или нет, зависела бы судьба человечества.

Смотрит — и отвечает, его сердцебиение ускоряется, голос от волнения садится на пару тонов, лихорадочный румянец разливается по щекам, и Стив подозревает, что в эту самую минуту стал свидетелем настоящего подвига:

— Тогда, может быть, мы… попробуем?

— По-моему, мы уже пробуем. — Стив улыбается, и Тони зеркалит его улыбку, а потом время останавливается, стыдливо прячась за изломом стрелок часов, и оставляет, наконец, их в покое.

Как выясняется, ненадолго.

— Кэп, Старк. — Стив, полностью поглощенный Тони, вздрагивает и кидает взгляд на коммуникатор, как никого ненавидя Клинта в этот момент. — Извините, что прерываю ваше уединение, но у нас тут как бы очередной конец света намечается. Боюсь, вы приглашены. И если сейчас не поднимете задницы, все веселье пропустите, хотя, конечно, подозреваю, вам и без нас весело.

— Что… — Стив недоуменно таращится на Тони, но тот, похоже, знает ровно столько же, так что он не находит ничего лучше, чем спросить напрямую: — А с чего ты взял, что Тони здесь?

В коммуникаторе слышится вздох, который, по-видимому, означает «как мне надоело иметь дело с придурками» или «я хочу на пенсию», но, скорее всего, все вместе.

— Его телефон не отвечал, а бегать по всей Башне с воплями, когда надвигается вселенский пиздец, как-то не с руки, — терпеливо, как больным капризным детям необходимость принятия горьких полезных таблеток, растолковывает Клинт. — Короче, Старк, смирись: Джарвис тебя сдал со всем потрохами. Ха. Ха. Ха, — добавляет он, видимо, просто потому, что этой фразе не хватает эффектной точки.

— Я убью его. Обоих, — одними губами со зверским лицом говорит Тони, но Стив ладонью нежно затыкает ему рот, и Тони в отместку облизывает его пальцы, что Стив при других обстоятельствах воспринял бы, безусловно, с энтузиазмом, но, хэй, у них тут армагеддец, а они лежат в постели совершенно голые и скоро приклеются друг к другу, потому что кое-кто размазал сперму по всему животу Стива.

— Но если что, на будущее, — невозмутимо продолжает Клинт, и Стив слышит, как Тор что-то одобрительно гудит на заднем плане, но что именно, разобрать не удается, — да, Тор, совершенно верно. Короче, если вам понадобится благословение скандинавского бога, пары первоклассных шпионов и зеленого монстра, мы готовы.

Стив, не выдержав, хохочет. Тони перехватывает у него коммуникатор и отвечает самым деловым тоном из возможных, но его глаза тоже смеются:

— Бартон, ты понимаешь, что ты труп?

Стив, движимый желанием отомстить — скандинавскому богу, паре первоклассных шпионов и зеленому монстру, а еще, конечно, эксцентричному гению, который не к месту опять его раззадорил, — смачно целует Тони в плечо. Слышно, наверное, на весь этаж и, уж конечно, по ту сторону коммуникатора.

— Ужасные звуки, — с чувством комментирует Клинт. — Просто кошмар. Я хочу их забыть.

На фоне слышен голос Наташи, Стив разбирает только «Клинт», «завтра» и «оторву».

— Наташа, без меня не начинай! — кричит Тони в динамик, бросает коммуникатор на постель и соскакивает на пол. Пошатнувшись от резкой смены положения, он швыряет в Стива штаны и лихо ухмыляется, когда пряжка ремня стукает его по лбу.

Они носятся по спальне, собирая одежду, и натягивают ее на свои потные липкие тела — на самом деле, это отвратительно, но Стиву случалось бывать и более грязным, а Тони, судя по всему, просто не заморачивается — с рекордной скоростью. Тони умудряется почти от него не отстать, а ведь он вовсе не солдат, он, на секундочку, миллиардер, и ему вовсе не обязательно уметь одеваться за сорок пять секунд. Стив, повинуясь какому-то странному порыву, хватает его за руку, крепко, наверняка, тащит к двери, но на пороге Тони обхватывает его за шею и целует, страстно и многообещающе, едва не забираясь на него, как на дерево.

— Пойдем, — шепчет Стив, которого нещадно ведет от запаха Тони, и его вкуса, и его близости. — Вечером закончим. После апокалипсиса.

— Ловлю тебя на слове, — ухмыляется Тони и тычет его пальцем в грудь. — Но если ты думаешь, что с эротической перепиской мы завязали, то сильно ошибаешься. Обожаю юст.

Тони выскакивает из комнаты, мчится по коридору, куски брони облепляют его тело на бегу, но перед тем, как выпрыгнуть в раскрывшееся во всю стену окно, он поворачивается и распахивает объятия.

Стив обхватывает его за плечи и, пока они набирают высоту, смотрит на раскинувшийся внизу город. Это уже неизвестно какой по счету их совместный полет, но почему-то все как в первый раз — а вернее, гораздо, гораздо ярче, и у Стива дух захватывает, правда он пока не до конца понимает, от чего больше — от высоты, такого близкого неба над головой или уверенности, с которой Тони удерживает его на весу.

Они летят над городом — над взрезающими облака небоскребами, поднимающимся от земли туманом, несущимися куда-то автомобилями, просыпающимися парками, вечно спешащими людьми, снова в чертово пекло, где Стив, конечно, будет командовать, а Тони, конечно, не будет подчиняться, но потом, когда их возьмет за жабры без шуток, они сделают все как надо и возвратятся домой.

Домой.

А позже будет другое — все, что только может случиться между двумя людьми, которые настолько сильно хотят полюбить друг друга, что каждый новый шаг навстречу становится еще одним откровением.

Позже будет все. Дни, наполненные привычным и полюбившимся, взглядами, разговорами, прикосновениями теплых рук. Опасность и риск, жар, кровь и пепел, и очертя голову рывки в никуда, всегда вместе, всегда — с тревогой не за себя. Океан и дождь, соль на губах и бесконечные минуты ожидания, когда порознь. И ночи — когда вдвоем, долгие, как целая жизнь, и короткие, как долгожданный отпуск в горах, вдали от шума и суеты, но неизменно терпко-сладкие, неизменно без сна, неизменно заканчивающиеся раньше, чем ожидал. И то, о чем раньше боялся даже мечтать, а теперь уже не нужно, потому что с Тони любая мечта просто обязана обернуться реальностью.

Стив не сомневается — ему достаточно просто попросить. Хотя, возможно, даже это не требуется — ведь откуда-то приходит уверенность, что Тони знает все его мечты наперед.

THE END


End file.
